On The Backs Of Dragons
by ArrowheadLock
Summary: AU starting after Hiccup and Astrid discover the nest. "So what are you going to do about it?" Astrid asked,"I don't know yet," The Rider admitted, "My first thought was to show the truth about dragons, and maybe get some tribes to live alongside them. But knowing my Dad I'd need to start somewhere else, somewhere more open minded." New Dragons! New Lands! New Adventure!
1. Departure

**A "What if Hiccup left before the Monstrous Nightmare in the ring?" I know several others have done this, but none the way I have. I think.**

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Departure-**

"It all makes sense now, those are the workers and that's their queen. It's like a giant beehive." Astrid exclaimed as she jumped off the Night Fury, "Come on, we need to warn your dad."

"No Astrid we, we can't tell my father," Hiccup stopped her, "We can't tell him, about any of this."

"Hiccup, we just discovered the dragon's nest," Astrid reasoned, "Something we've been looking since Vikings first landed here and you want to keep it a secret? Just to protect your pet dragon?"

Toothless turned his head to glare at her, offended the way she called him a pet. He and Hiccup were far more then that.

"No," Hiccup replied, "To stop my dad from leading an attack on the queen, it could eat the entire village in a few bites!"

"Oh," Astrid responded, silently agreeing. Berk would never stand a chance against the queen as is. It was simply too big for any army to attack, Viking or not.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Astrid asked, knowing that if anyone had an answer, it was Hiccup and Toothless.

"I don't know yet," The Rider admitted, "My first thought was to show the truth about dragons, and maybe get some tribes to live alongside them. But knowing my Dad I'd need to start somewhere else, somewhere more open minded then Berk."

"Where are you gonna go?" Astrid asked again, although she didn't want to admit it, she was already missing him.

"I was gonna go south, towards the mainland." Hiccup explained as he loaded the saddlebag, "There are a lot of small isolated countries on the coast, probably a good place to start."

"Alright," Astrid sighed, "Just take care of yourself, you're still a Hiccup."

"Who rides the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself," Hiccup countered as he ripped some of his notes out and gave them to her, "I'll be fine."

Astrid accepted the notes and put them away before punching the boy in the arm.

"That's for kidnapping me," She stated causing Hiccup to look at his dragon who simply shrugged.

Next Astrid pulled the hair back from over her eye and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek, "That's for, everything else." She finished before running out of the cove.

As the young shield maiden made her way back to the village she looked back over her shoulder, struggling with the unknown emotions inside her. Why? Why did she suddenly care for the village runt? She should have been glad he was leavening but now, she regretted it.

It was the dragons, before Astrid believed it was simple, man or dragon, black or white, but after that flight with Toothless, her view of the entire world changed. Hiccup no longer brought the words scrawny and useless to mind, instead the word Astrid would use to describe him would be adaptable and brave.

As she finally got home she looked back one final time, catching a glimpse of the Night Fury as the duo took off.

Closing the door behind her, Astrid ignored her little brother and mother as she made her way to her room, closing that door too. Finally alone Astrid set her axe down and grabbed a candle, sitting on the bed to read Hiccup's notes.

The pages were full of what Hiccup had discovered, from dragon nip and shiny reflections to eels and the fact dragons weren't fireproof on the inside. Everything Hiccup learned he passed onto her, in a way she felt honored, in another she felt ashamed.

Hiding Hiccup's notes and getting ready for the night Astrid let her mind wander about what would happen now that Hiccup's gone.

Stoick would probably take it lightly, considering that he and his son we're never really close. Most of the Village would throw a party to celebrate Hiccup's disappearance and Snoutlout would become heir. None were a pleasant thought especially the last one.

"Why didn't I go with him?" Astrid thought out loud, Hiccup was going to explore the world, something she had secretly dreamed of. Sure she was proud of being a Viking but still, seeing new places, meeting new people, it was a childhood dream long forgotten.

Praying to Odin to keep Hiccup and Toothless safe Astrid rolled over in bed, vowing that when Hiccup returned, she'd be the first on Berk to welcome him home.

_**-ON THE BACK OF DRAGONS—**_

The next morning on Berk, the Chief rose with the sun, a fierce hearty pride following every step.

"Rise and shine son!" Stoick called upstairs to his son's room. "Today ya get to kill you're first dragon! Time to become a Viking Son!"

No answer.

"Hiccup?"

Still no reply.

The hulking chief scaled up the stairs and found Hiccup's room to be surprisingly empty with all the usual clutter on the walls gone.

"Eh, see he's making room for a few dragon heads I see." Stoick told himself picking up his son's helmet from the bedpost. Sometimes Hiccup got so busy in the Blacksmith's he'd just sleep in his little room over there, so an empty bed wasn't all that of a strange sight.

Grabbing his hammer Stoick opened the door with a proud posture, both as the chief of the village and a father with a son soon to kill their first dragon. Many a Viking noticed their chief's unusual cheery mood as he walked through the village, some complemented him, saying that Odin was proud of his son while others, like Spikelout simply stayed out of his way.

Gobber was already busy, sharpening an axe for the killing later today in the ring against a grindstone, failing to hear his old friend approach over the sound of metal grinding on stone.

"Gobber, Is Hiccup in there?" The chief asked as he examined a nearby shield.

"Strangest thing Stoick," The Blacksmith explained, "Wake up this mornin' and find all of Hiccup's projects taken apart and broken, as if he'd not want them anymore. That, and Hiccup's tools are missing."

Stoick dropped the shield letting it clatter on the ground, face paled. "There're what?"

The door to Hiccup's little room busted open as the Chief charged inside looking for his son.

Just like his room, Empty.

No drawings, no unfinished projects, no nothing. The room was picked clean. The Chief's eyes started to water, First Valka is stolen from him by a four winged dragon and then his son goes missing the day he'd become a Viking? Why did the Gods hate him?

A single piece of Parchment was all that remained, with trembling hands Stoick opened it an read.

_Dad,_

_ I knew you would never believe me in person or you'd try and stop me but there is something I need to tell you. Dragons are not what we, as Vikings, thought they are, we don't have to kill them. I am close to discovering something so big, so important, that I needed to leave Berk behind. Do not try to come after me, because were I'm going Vikings can't fallow. But I promise that I will come back a changed man to Berk someday, armed with the answer to the threat of dragons. The right answer._

_Your son,_

_Hiccup __Horrendous Haddock III_

The Chief marched out of the Blacksmith's, anger replacing all the previous joy that morning.

"Search the island! Check the docks and scour the forest!" The Chief yelled as the tribe scrambled, "Gobber, check our food storage, armory, everything!" Stoick continued to order as he held his son's helmet.

"I don't care what he's thinking; I'm not letting the last of my family go. . ."

**So? How'd I start off? Review and let me know!**


	2. Forest with eyes

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Forest with eyes-**

It has been several weeks since Berk, and now dragon and rider were taking much needed rest from their journey, enjoying a dinner of fresh deer by a crackling campfire. Hiccup sat deep in thought, writing in his journal by firelight while Toothless curled up around him.

Hiccup's original plan was an absolute failure; all the nations along the coast didn't want anything to do with a foreign runt like him. Forcing him and Toothless back north into an unexplored forest.

"Well bud, if we can't start with people, we'll have to start with other dragons." Hiccup sighed as he looked at what materials he had left. The boy was in desperate need of supplies, most of his food was gone, his canteen had a leak in it, and his shirt was faded and torn.

If he'd of been any other Viking back home, he would be complemented, called strong as iron, but as a Hiccup? No such praise existed, no matter how much he earned it.

Toothless opened his eye to give Hiccup a concerned look, crooning his worry.

"Don't worry bud, we'll make it work. Somehow." Hiccup replied stroking the dragon's side as he watched the crackling embers dance, soon surrendering to the silent call of slumber. . .

**-On the backs of Dragons-**

Two eyes watched as both boy and dragon fell asleep from the safety of the trees, he was sent to find out what ever spooked the entire wildlife population a few hours ago, and it was sleeping right in front of him.

As rare and as enigmatic they were, Night Furies were known by reputation worldwide, including this isolated forest he called home. While personally not believing the more superstitious stories, he did believe the Night Fury to be the ultimate predator in many ways.

But then their was the male teenager accompanying the dragon, the two had a relationship for sure. But just how and why did it exist? Perhaps the notebook held the answers.

Silently he descended to the forest floor, if anyone was watching they would've only seen a subtle shift of light. Stalking, he zigzagged towards the camp, breaking their line of sight with trees and shrubs. He was almost upon them when the dragon stirred.

**-On the backs of Dragons-**

Toothless' head bolted upright in panic. Only to find himself still alongside Hiccup. _Just another nightmare, it was just another nightmare._ The dragon calmed himself. He'd been having the same nightmare ever since he briefly reencountered the queen, it was the same thing: Twisted memories of the attacks on the Vikings, fire and blood rained down from the sky, fellow members of the nest, good dragons killed only to satisfy the queen. Even if it was only for a while.

_No, I need to go for a walk, think about something else._ The dragon told himself as he stood up careful not to disturb Hiccup. The Night Fury walked around the camp for a few minutes before sitting down to gaze at the moon. Trying to remember the last time he did so.

"_I know you want revenge! But this isn't about that!"_ A memory wormed it's way into Toothless' mind.

"_Why not? Those Whispering Deaths broke into our home and tried to kill my little sister! I'm returning the favor, to every one of their eggs!"_ Another voice shot back.

"_Nightclaw! They outnumber us seven to one! Don't go! We need you here until we can find a new nest!"_ A female voice pleaded.

"_No Moonscale! I'm going,"_

_So that's how it got started._ Toothless thought, he left on a foolish quest of revenge and left his pack, and Moonscale, behind. He managed to kill a few Whispering Deaths and wound a few more until he became an unwilling thrall to the queen.

And then Hiccup happened, and you know the rest.

_Dawn's only a few hours away, I better get some more sleep._ The dragon told himself as he returned to Hiccup's sleeping side and drifted off to sleep.

**-On the backs of Dragons-**

_By the Great Spirits, that was too close._ The hidden observer thought to himself as he slowly got back to his feet. The moss he'd covered himself with worked flawlessly, allowing him to disappear on the forest floor.

The Night Fury was literally right on top of him, stepping on his leg, but still failed to realize it. Now with the dragon back asleep he made his way to the boy, slipping the book out of the teenager's hands before silently climbing a nearby tree to read it in the moonlight.

Between the two covers was "Hiccup's" entire life for the past three years, notes, drawings, designs, journal entries, everything to see how the Teenager thought and behaved.

Among the notes and entries were Hiccup's plans to unite man and dragon and to end the war with an era of peace and dragon riding. The observer smiled as he read, dedicating everything to memory.

As is, Hiccup's dream is impossible. Well, in the morning, that'll all change.


	3. Truly Brave and Strong

**So much positive response in so little time! Thanks!**

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Truly Brave and Strong-**

Hiccup rose with the sun the following morning, and soon excused himself from the camp to go wash himself in the creek nearby. The water crisp and refreshing, cool to the touch.

Once finished, Hiccup simply sat by the creek embracing the environment. There was something, tranquil about the forest, the ways the trees swayed in the breeze; it was a feeling of calmness non existent on Berk. A land where strength and steel in battle were all that mattered. Here is was quiet and relaxing, an unusual feeling of acceptance Hiccup had desired for so long.

Behind him the visitor from last night dropped from a nearby tree and came alongside Hiccup, soon sitting on the bank beside him. However Hiccup had his mind elsewhere, his thoughts reflecting his past, his present, and the uncertainty of his future, causing him to be blind to the stranger.

"Sometimes it is difficult to tell if someone is brave, or foolish." The stranger began, "Take for example the forbidden friendship between you and that dragon. By about everyone's standards what you did is foolish, if discovered you would be called Mad and put to death."

"All because I can't kill a dragon." Hiccup finished, believing the strangers word were his own thoughts.

"But it wasn't foolishness that led you to spare the dragon," The stranger continued. "You looked the dragon in the eye, and saw who you were; you dared to challenge the words of your ancestors. That took true courage and bravery."

"The true mark of a fool isn't recognizing risk, but to dismiss anything they don't understand, or what they don't want to understand." The stranger explained,

"Remember, a true wise person will admit they do not have all the answers. But a fool will lie to themselves, ignoring everything they don't understand, or just the things that are an inconvenience to what they want to be truth."

"So the past three hundred years of war?" Hiccup asked agreeing with every word.

"Is all because your ancestors refused to see the entire situation, only believing what would make them seemed immortal in story and legend." The stranger finished as he stood up walking back to the trees. "But you are different, strong. Yes you may be frail in body now, but you have the strength to discover the entire truth, even the parts you wish weren't true.

Find me at the mountain pass east of here, I'm willing to learn Dragon riding, but I'll need a good teacher."

It was at that moment Hiccup realized he wasn't just talking with himself but someone else the whole time. Hiccup whipped around to face the stranger out of panic and surprise.

Nothing, the stranger was already gone, disappeared into the trees.

"Okay, that was really creepy and weird." Hiccup said to himself as he got up from the bank, but not before finding a brand new canteen covered in deer hide where the stranger recently sat. Proving it was not just Hiccup truly going mad and imagining it all.

Letting himself collapse back onto the bank Hiccup thought long and hard about the conversation, the stranger had many valid points, well, they all were valid. They all made sense. Replaying the conversation in his head soon heading back to Toothless, the duo landed here last night without any hope or confidence. Today they would leave their camp inspired, confident, and proud.

**-On the backs of Dragons-**

The entire sky seemed to be bigger and brighter today as Hiccup and Toothless streaked through he softest of clouds, laughing and cheering. Hiccup felt so glad, so free, as if he could soar on his own. It was the duo's first real victory in their journey, a small one yes but still something to celebrate with pride.

"Alright Bud you want to try it?" Hiccup yelled over the wind as Toothless excitedly shook his head agreeing. Hiccup smiled as he undid his safety strap and leapt off of the dragon, starting to freefall along side him. They both looked at each other with Hiccup laughing as Toothless roared with delight and a gummy smile.

The wind in his face, the sky around him and his best friend alongside him, Hiccup took a deep breath, enjoying the paradise he discovered. The paradise he was going to share.

As the mighty mountain peak slipped by the duo rejoined and pulled out of the dive, leaving vapor trails in their wake, weaving through trees at speeds faster then before. It should have been scary, the smallest mistake resulting in certain death. But no, it felt so liberating to accomplish, so _Right_.

Now to find that pass.

Sure enough Hiccup and Toothless found a wooden cabin built directly into the surrounding trees and with different workstations nearby. And a person working at one of them.

As the duo landed the person set the saw down and turned to face them.

"I see you took my advice," The male greeted, "Welcome to the Forests of Rohawn. . ."


	4. Meeting Fletcher

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Meeting Fletcher-**

The young man turned towards Hiccup, giving the dragon rider a chance to look him over. Clothed in leather armor and a hooded green cloak, he wasn't bulging with muscles like the Vikings back on Berk, he was in no way scrawny or weak. A beautifully crafted bow and a quiver full of arrows were strung over his back, but otherwise he appeared to be unarmed.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked as he dismounted Toothless, nervous yes, this was the same person who snuck up on him back at the creek. What were his goals? Did he truly wish to help or was he just using Hiccup for his own desires?

"Ah, that's kind of a long story," The young man explained, "I'd have to tell you the story of my people and Rowhan so you'd know my full history."

"Two centuries ago, give or take a few dozen years, a rich man was on a ship sailing off the coast. One night the crew threw him overboard for some reason, no one really knows why, maybe they just hated him a lot or so they could steal his gold the possible reasons go on and on. Anyway, he washed up on shore the next day believing that someone would come looking for him, so he just sat on the beach looking for ship masts." The young man began, sitting on the grass.

"They never came did they?" Hiccup asked as he too sat on the grass.

"They never did," The young man confirmed, "Eventually it started to rain, it forced the man to leave the beach and seek shelter inside a cave. The following days were a true struggle for survival for him. His whole life he was pampered and given all he needed, so he never learned how to fend for himself."

"What happened?" Hiccup asked; now wanting to know were the story would end.

"One night as he sat shivering in the cave something happened, he exited the cave the next morning with a new desire to break his own limits and adapt to what life threw at him. He became fearless, strong, swift and wise over the next couple of months. Training both his mind and body to reach his potential, and keep going. The rich castaway was no more, instead there was something better."

"In order to hunt deer for food the man had made himself a hooded cloak out of the leaves of an oak tree for camouflage, allowing him to hunt them with his spear."

"One year after the transformation, an entire ship wreaked on the coast, leaving about ninety survivors, mostly elven refugees trying to escape the great witch hunt, I'll explain that later. The man approached them and told them his tale, and soon they followed his example. When they asked for his name he simply replied, "Oakhood." That's how my people came to be here, and why we call ourselves Oakhoods." The young man finished

"Elves?" Hiccup asked not knowing what they were.

"A race nearly identical to man but with some key differences," The young man explained as he pulled back his hood showing his ears, the same size but shaped differently, appearing more straight and pointed then round, "On the outside Elves have a different facial structure and colored skin then humans and have ears like mine, but the true difference is on the inside."

"Wait, are you an elf?" Hiccup asked shocked, he thought he was talking to another human the whole time, today was full of surprises.

"Eh, partly, Let me grab one of my books to give you a better idea what I'm talking about." The young man replied as he stood up and went inside the small cabin, coming back out with a white covered book. Opening it up to show a diagrams of a human and elven circulatory and nervous systems.

Immediately Hiccup could tell a difference between the two, Elves had another body part in their chest, just below the ribcage that was labeled a Magika.

"The Magika is the source of every Elf's magic," The young man explained, "But normally it's weak on it's own without some way to channel and control it. Most of the time Elves use specially designed jewelry or scepters to act as a channeling device allowing them to finally cast their magic."

"What about you?" Hiccup asked, as he turned the page to find another diagram, this one labeled "Oakhood"

"Normally anytime a human and an elf try to have a child together, the child doesn't live past four. Oakhoods are the exception, my people have evolved to have the strengths of both, though we are different. Our Magikas are linked to our bloodstream, releasing a chemical. This chemical acts as our channeling device, but learning to control it takes years of training and practice. We can't do a lot of the magic elves do, but the same goes for them too."

"Care to give me an example?" Hiccup asked, exited at everything he learned today.

"Alright, now you see me," The young man agreed dropping down into a prone position, the grass around him moving, actually climbing and clinging to him, turning him invisible before Hiccup's eyes, "Now you don't"

"How did you do that?" Hiccup asked, almost yelling in surprise.

"It's a technique refereed to as blending, I can to a limited extent, reposition or combine anything organic my body is in direct contact with, I used it to sneak up on you and your dragon last night." The young man explained as he stood up, all the grass seemingly shed and falling off.

"Anyway, that's my people's history; I still have to tell you mine." The young man stated as he sat down again. "I was born mid spring fifteen years ago, to my mother, a priestess, and my father, an Infiltrator my people's elite warriors. When I was seven my father was killed in action and so I was raised by my grandfather after that. At eight I earned my name Fletcher."

"Earned your name?" Hiccup asked,

"Tradition," Fletcher explained, "Among my people when a child is born, the parent of the same gender gives them a birth name, as the child grows and his strengths and abilities revealed, they earn their true name. A name that reflects themselves."

"I earned mine because I made a perfect arrow out of a piece of scrap wood, hawk feathers, and a broken piece of glass without any prior instruction. Now my arrows are still considered perfect and I have ideas for special arrows, you might want to have a look."

"Anyway, after earning my name I kept following in my father's footsteps, joining the Infiltrators two years ago. The other day I was asked to investigate whatever spooked the entire forest, and I found you." Fletcher finished.

Hiccup thought long and hard, trying to make his mind between trust and leaving Fletcher, but in the end Toothless made it for him starting to playfully push and pull on the Oakhood. It was settled; he would stay, train, and teach others to become dragon riders. . .


	5. Almost got him

**New Dragon: Cleverclaw**

Cleverclaws are members of the strike class and include Fletcher's partner Tricktrail. An adult Cleverclaw is about 16 feet long nose to tail and stand 9 feet tall with a wingspan of 30 feet. These dragons fire long range fire bolts with incredible accuracy and have the intelligence to rival humans and other strike class dragons. Some advice: Cleverclaws are pack hunters, so if you see one say your prayers, the rest of the pack has already surrounded you and closing in for the strike with it's sickle like toe claws.

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Almost got him-**

It was a cold foggy morning as the marauders' ships sailed towards the harbor undetected and eager to plunder and raid. It was a massive attack against an unsuspecting village split into three branches. Two fleets, one from the north and one from the south would come by sea while a small army attacks from the back door, ensuring no one could escape. A brilliant tactic headed by no other then Alvin the Treacherous.

"Eh nothin' like a good ol' raid to start the day I say." Alvin gloated as he picked up his sword, running his hand alongside the lethally sharp edge. Crackling at the thought of sliding it into someone's chest.

"Alvin, our ships are in range of the village, Shall we fire?" Savage, Alvin's second in command, reported.

"Well, by all means," Alvin replied with a sinister grin, "Let them fly."

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

Astrid was already up that morning and had already paid the innkeeper. It had been three years since Hiccup left Berk, and now she's out here looking for him. The situation back home was getting worse, with dragon raids increasing and the village about to make Snoutlout chief.

Despite the village declaring his son dead, Stoick believed every word in his son's letter. He asked Astrid to go find his son, an offer she immediately took much to his surprise.

Astrid left Berk in secret, knowing that her father would never allow it. Once she was certain she wasn't fallowed, Astrid put Hiccup's old notes to the test and successfully trained a Deadly Nadder, who she named Stormfly.

Oh, to ride a dragon again! To feel the wind in her face and let her hand slip into the clouds! It was a dream come true for her, to relive the experience that changed her life.

The thought was broken as a huge bolder crashed into the building in front of Astrid, suddenly bringing her back to a very violent reality. The village she had stayed in the night before was under attack.

Astrid gripped her axe tightly, knowing that she needed to get to Stormfly, and fast. Strapping her light shield to her arm and with a firm grip on her axe Astrid sprinted towards Stormfly's hiding spot, only stopping to clear out any brigands in her path.

Astrid finally made it to Stormfly and together they took off, observing the town get overrun, a feeling of dread crept into Astrid's mind knowing that she'd never make a difference.

And then, the screech of a Night Fury filled the air, and an attacking ship blew up in a huge fireball. Astrid could only stare as several more dragons appeared to drive back the raid, many with human riders.

Within ten minutes the battle had turned completely around with the arrival of the Dragon Riders. And soon, what remained of the fleet was trying to get away, with only a single Stormcutter and a masked dragon rider spinning its staff.

Astrid's mouth dropped as four giant Thunderdrums bust forth from the sea forming a huge blockade, combining their sonic roars to rip the ships apart into splinters.

Knowing now's her chance to find Hiccup, Astrid and Stormfly landed back in town, desperately searching for a certain Night Fury and his rider. Finally they found him, and how much he's changed

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

The last three years have taken there toll on Hiccup or as the Oakhoods called him: Rider. The training was fierce and intense, but liberating and well rewarded for his hard work. His entire body and appearance has changed, the scrawny runt replaced with a rugged build Snoutlout would be jealous of. Now instead of his green shirt and fur vest the first Dragon Rider was clothed in his leather armor/wingsuit that was mostly black and brown. The Dragon Riders crest, a Night Fury, was in red on his right shoulder and on a leather strap over his chest.

Though he was not without scars, a year ago he was exploring a cave with Toothless when a snake bit him in the left foot. Toothless saved him, but he still lost part of his leg to the poison. Ah well, just something else for Hiccup to invent. He was definitely proud of his prosthetic

Toothless' gear had been upgraded recently as well, the brown saddle had been removed and replaced with a sleeker black one with handholds for his rider and his tail had been replaced with a red fireproof version.

"You know Rider," Fletcher stated as he came along side Hiccup, "If memory serves right, you were pretty pathetic a few years ago. Now you're very respectable."

"I had a good teacher." Hiccup replied, remembering how Fletcher guided his training, teaching him how to reach and go beyond his limits.

"We all did," Fletcher stood aside so Hiccup could see the other dragon riders he had trained interacting with the locals. But one face stood out to Hiccup, one with blond hair with long bangs that cover the left side of her forehead, with a braided ponytail in back and blue eyes.

_Astrid, Oh gods what do I do?_ Hiccup panicked in his mind quickly looking away.

"You Okay Rider? You're glowing hot." Fletcher asked, referring to a side effect to the chemicals in his blood stream, the ability to see inferred energy allowing him to see people's body heat, and Hiccup's just spiked.

"Astrid's here, I wasn't ready for that." Hiccup admitted, trying to see her, but not look at the same time.

"Head back to the Adventure Sir; I'll stall her and give you some time to prepare." Fletcher stated as he mounted Tricktrail. After all it was a favor for a friend. . .


	6. Academy Fleet

**-ON THE BACK OF DRAGONS-**

**-Academy Fleet-**

Astrid was frustrated on how Hiccup ran when she was so close. Three years waiting for his return into her life and he managed to slip through her fingers, the nerve.

"You know, that's the first time I've seen him panic," A man in a green cloak spoke as he approached Astrid, "And trust me, he's had lots of opportunities."

"Really? Like what?" Astrid asked.

"How about the time he ticked off a whole nest of Whispering Deaths? Or the time when he was climbing a mountain, by hand, and a thunderstorm rolled in without warning?" The figure replied so calmly, as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"And your sure Hiccup's never panicked before?" Astrid asked again, doubting the story.

"First time I've seen it," The man replied, "Although I guess you could count him fainting after stumbling across his mother at the Bewilderbeast Sanctuary, heard he fainted then."

"Wait, I thought Hiccup's mom was killed?" Astrid questioned, to which the figure gestured to the masked dragon rider on top of the brown Stormcutter, using her staff to direct swarms of dragons.

"I've fought quite a few master necromancers; none of them have been able to reanimate the dead that well. Valka's very much alive and well." The figure stated with a grin as Astrid was left staring at how Valka moved, literally walking from dragon to dragon as they flew.

"So that's were he got his dramatic flair, makes sense." Astrid muttered to herself, all of this it seemed too good to be true. No one looked ill or starved, could Hiccup have done the impossible? Would he bring it back to Berk?

"Commander Fletcher, Dragon Rider Corps." Fletcher introduced himself to the Viking, "Rider's said a lot about you Astrid, while he's calming down let me show you what he's accomplished."

"Rider?" Astrid asked, being unfamiliar with the name.

"Hic-(Cough)-cup was an insult and an obsolete name. My people named him rider since he brought Dragon Riding to us." Fletcher explained, clearly not comfortable with calling his friend and teacher by his true name.

"Yeah, that name's definitely obsolete." Astrid agreed, thinking back on how much muscle Hiccup had now, try calling him a runt now.

"Well come on then," Fletcher stated as he climbed onto his dragon, "Let's start by seeing if we can't get you a proper saddle and kit."

"Yes, definitely a saddle." Astrid agreed looking at what got her this far, she was nowhere near as good with leather as Hiccup, in fact she was horrible. Given that and her lack of proper materials, having to make do with scrap leather and canvas from ship wreaks her saddle was pretty horrible with no redeeming qualities.

The two took off and headed towards the ocean, flying over relief ships sailing into the harbor. Both Astrid and Stormfly watched in fascination as the ships got bigger and more complex most twice the size of Berk's biggest ship.

"You thought that was big?" Fletcher laughed noticing Astrid's interest, "Those are relief and cargo ships. You've haven't seen big until you've seen the Academy fleet or the Adventure!"

"Wait! Academy fleet!?" Astrid called back in surprise as the two started to weave in between the masts and sails, "What's that?"

"A fleet of ships each with their own purpose, mostly different types of shops or the academy where we train young kids to become Dragon Riders wherever it goes." Fletcher explained.

Sure enough the four came upon the fleet with one ship standing out. It was massive in size and had three separate training arenas built into the deck, each a different size. The ship's masts built in pairs along the sides, all boasting sails with the red Night Fury crest. Young children, from many vastly different cultures watched as Astrid flew by on Stormfly, filling the Viking with a sense of pride.

"Looks like you're a roll model now Astrid, quite a joy isn't it?" Fletcher asked noticing her audience.

"It is," Astrid admitted, "It's nothing like this on Berk, everyone either trying to get what little food they can for the winter or get in a fight. That's no way for a child to grow up, this is."

"That it is," Fletcher agreed, "Well we're almost to the saddle shop. I'll buy your saddle and kit after that I'll give you two hundred Crescents incase you want to buy something else."

"Crescents?" Astrid asked.

"My people don't use gold at all; we use ceramic coins with crescent shaped groves as currency instead."

"Oh."

Astrid soon landed and marveled at the Saddles being made for dragons and riders of all kinds. The saddles were highly customizable, with a wide range of materials hand holds, harnesses, holsters and seats to choose from.

The saddle maker was very polite with her, helping Astrid choose her saddle as he took measurements. After finally making the deal the Saddle maker even rented her a leather saddle until hers was finished later that evening.

Then the Oakhood and the Viking went in different directions, Fletcher going to get Astrid a kit while she bought herself new clothes.

After a small while, Astrid stood back up as the Cleverclaw landed on the ships deck, with the master of the forest dismounting carrying a satchel with a picture of a Deadly Nadder on it as well as some books.

"Took you long enough," Astrid joked, "I grew two inches while waiting for you."

"Good one," Fletcher laughed, "Well I'd say we'd get a bite to eat. After that you can try the armory and by then your saddle will be finished."

"And then "Him," Astrid stated, "I need to talk to him before it's too late. . ."


	7. Stupid War

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Stupid War-**

Meanwhile several miles to the north east of the Academy fleet lay another fleet. The Strike fleet, the Dragon Rider Corps' most powerful naval force pushing the limits of the world. Each warship was a masterpiece of the best engineers, chemists, and dragons world wide boasting weapons and armor no one else can.

The Strike Fleet's main armaments were Navel Rifles, accurate long range cannons firing rounds up to ten miles away. Ironically, the initial idea belonged to Drago's men and their Gronkle Cannons. Hiccup stole the designs one night and worked on them himself, thus the naval rifle came to be. While the standard Naval rifle fired rounds five inches in diameter, they could also load rounds that would explode or cover everything in flaming gel.

If an enemy somehow made it past the main weapons the sides of the ship had smaller weapons, mostly designs Hiccup made before his departure. But now they all work of course.

Of course there was more to the ship then the weapons, the Dragon Riders Corps' ships had a fake wooden hull, hiding the real Dragon steel hull inside. In fact the entire ship was decretive wood over the metal, meaning all fire would do is show the metal within the ship.

Also the warships lacked sails; this was not a weakness as instead each ship had a separate Fireworm colony onboard, giving life to the powerful boilers and steam engines. Giving the strike fleet its top speed no matter the wind.

At the heart of the Strike Fleet, and the entire Corps' navy was the Flagship: Adventure. The floating fortress was over seven hundred feet bow to stern and boasted six eight inch naval rifles as her main weapons. While her superstructure rose above the waves, like a vigilant lookout gazing upon the horizon.

Onboard the Adventure, inside his quarters, Hiccup sat at his drawing board trying to take his mind off of Astrid and his past by working on his designs. Yet, try as he might to draw a new shield or saddle, his hand always made pictures of his homeland and Astrid.

Why did he all of the sudden care? It's not like the Red Death is more dangerous then Drago or the Empire, it's not like he'd get a hero's welcome.

"Quit lying to yourself, you know you need to go back sometime." Hiccup told himself as he got up from his desk and went to the center of the room. With a deep breath Hiccup started doing push-ups fast and hard, soon feeling sweat forming and his heart beating.

The dragon rider was trying something Fletcher taught him, called active meditation. Instead of calming down to meditate the idea was to get the body active and blood flowing. The idea is that if the body's more active, the mind is more active as well, sometimes allowing the user to think in ways they normally wouldn't.

"I need to go back," Hiccup started, "So I can finish what I started. To save them, from themselves."

The Dragon Rider got up from the floor and opened the sliding window for some fresh air, and caught a glimpse of something out there. Using his binoculars Hiccup watched as Fletcher and Astrid approached the Adventure.

_Gods, she's stunning_

Astrid's new clothes were very much like her old ones but with some obvious differences. Her shirt was a brownish red now with a fur hood, and her spiked skirt was now simply studded and without skulls. The same for her shoulder pads. But her hair and her eyes, they stayed exactly the same. Exactly the way he remembered her.

Toothless walked up behind his rider, before making noises like if saying "Ooh, you're in love!" To which Hiccup simply turned his head and gave his dragon a spine shivering glare before simply ignoring the Night Fury's teasing.

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

Astrid was indeed in awe as she and Fletcher landed aboard the Adventure, it was just as impressive inside as it was from a distance. The two riders made their way past the Smokestack and inside heading up to the barracks, and from there the officer's quarters, his quarters.

"Rider? It's Fletcher. Can we come in?" The Oakhood asked at the door, waiting politely for a reply.

"Yeah, go ahead, door's unlocked." Hiccup replied from inside, granting the two entry.

When Astrid stepped into his room she was surprised at what she found inside. Instead of being full of drawings and prototypes like she expected the room was relatively bare, furnished with bookshelves, a desk, maps on the wall, a wardrobe, A stone slab for Toothless, and a bed for himself.

"Surprised?" Hiccup laughed, "You should see Fletcher's, more wood and leaves then elbow room in there."

"Yeah? Well at least the air's fresh and I don't clutter up the ship's workshops." Fletcher defended himself. Astrid couldn't help but smile at how the two got along. "Well I'll be in TIC if you need me sir. Alvin the rat found a way of his sinking ship." And with that he left the two, finally allowing them to catch up.

"Hiccup, I'm scared."

Those three words were so different, so not what Hiccup thought was coming. Not a witty remark or a punch to the arm, but for Astrid to break down and start to cry. A blow to which he never would recover.

Hiccup acted out of instinct, gently pulling Astrid into a hug, trying to comfort and sooth her like he would a young child. For the next following minute they embraced each other, Hiccup trying to be a constant for Astrid as she let out her long suppressed emotions and fears.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Astrid apologized as she tried to stop her tears.

"Don't be," Hiccup replied, "It's my fault I've stayed away for so long."

"Look at what you've done, all you've achieved," Astrid argued, "I just whish Berk could be like this, but it can't all because of this stupid war."

"Astrid please," Hiccup begged as he looked into her wet eyes, "Tell me what's going on. I'll do whatever I have to, for you."


	8. A Plea for Help

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-A Plea for Help-**

"Please Astrid, tell me." Hiccup pleaded as he held her. His grip strong, safe for her to trust but his touch was so gentle as if the tiniest mistake would shatter her. In his arms she felt safe and secure.

"It's Snoutlout," Astrid began, "He's about to become chief."

Since Hiccup's departure, Berk had slowly fallen into near chaos because nothing stood between Snoutlout and the throne now except an ageing Stoick the Vast. It was during this time that Stoick realized just how much better his son would have been as a chief, not a good chief, but at least his son was humble, willing to try, and knew arithmetic and how to write. Snoutlout on the other hand only was concerned about himself, not his responsibilities.

But even then nothing stopped Snoutlout from getting almost anything he wanted. Riches, food, and statues built in his honor. All made possible by his father's propaganda as the perfect Viking. The only thing he couldn't get yet was Astrid.

Spikelout had sent numerous marriage contract proposals to her parents, but they refused hoping, like Stoick, that someone more capable of being chief would come. Someone who could actually handle the responsibilities.

But time was running out, and Snoutlout was almost of age. Soon he would become the chief, and be able to force Astrid into marriage. Obviously, she didn't want that, to be reduced to a living trophy.

Berk needed a leader, someone who could protect his people and guide them to prosperity. As much as the island didn't know it: They needed Hiccup.

The Dragon Rider listened to the shield maiden's story, trying so hard to remain calm. He had planned to return to Berk two years ago after teaching and learning from the Oakhoods, but he found his mother and went to war against Drago.

In truth, The Red Death was a minor threat when compared to Hiccup's other enemies like the Roman Empire or the Lava Louts, but Snoutlout with executive power over Berk? Bigger threat to everyone then the plague!

Hiccup needed to return back to Berk and reclaim his birthright as chief before the island becomes a giant Tombstone.

Slowly, the Dragon Rider let Astrid go as he walked over to his desk and put on his helmet. At first Astrid felt betrayed and abandoned when he let go, but screamed with delight inside as she saw him gear up. His answer unspoken, but certain, Berk would be saved, liberated from Snoutlout and the Red Death alike.

"Come on Astrid," Hiccup spoke as he tuned to face her, a certain creative glint in his eye, "There are some things I need to get before we go."

"Like what?" Astrid asked simply getting excited wondering what crazy invention he came up with next.

"You'll see," Hiccup laughed, "You will see."

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

Their destination was Hiccup's personal armory, filled with all the custom weapons he'd made over the years. Hiccup grabbed his Dragon Saber, a collapsible long sword with a flaming blade extending out of one end and the other spraying explosive gas, and his latest shield made out of wood and Dragon Steel with a hidden crossbow and grapple built in. The shield was, as expected, painted black with a red Night Fury design, matching the rest of his gear.

Astrid found herself a new axe made out of dragon steel as well making it stronger and lighter, its leather covered handle a perfect fit in her hands. She took to it almost immediately, replacing her mother's old and worn battle axe. Next was one of Hiccup's older shields, this one lacked any of the fancy hidden gadgets, but that suited her just fine it was lightweight and incredibly strong. And to her approval it was repainted to the same reddish brown of her shirt with yellow and blue markings, matching both her and Stormfly.

Fletcher was there too, volunteering to come along with them. He ignored the swords and axes instead going for a simple metal coated baton about a foot in length, and then selected a beautiful recurve bow, and over fifty arrows. He was the least armed of the three, an apparent weakness but what little she knew about him suggested that he was possibly the most deadly.

"Okay, Astrid and I will head to Thorhead Island, Fletcher I need you to deliver this letter to my dad, Stoick the Vast." Hiccup explained as he gave Fletcher the document. "Once that's done I need you to meet us at Thorhead, my dad won't be far behind by ship."

"Yes sir," Fletcher replied with a salute before leaving the room.

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

It was well after sundown when Stoick the Vast finally returned home. The dragon raids were becoming a massive problem as of late, but were nothing compared to the impending ceremony officially making Snoutlout chief or the fact that the Berserker tribe, once led by Oswald the Agreeable, had been usurped by his son Draugr the Deranged who mounted a massive raid on the island. Taking all the food and burning the crop fields.

Normally Berk would just plant more crops and ration fish and boar meat but the island wouldn't be able to harvest before winter and the dragons took any meat the Vikings could hunt. Dooming the village to starve to death this winter.

Stoick was already starved, not eating for three days but he didn't care. Mothers and children throughout the village needed it more then him. Snoutlout however, hoarded all the food he could get, saying he was keeping his strength up to take arms against the Berserkers. Impossible and an embarrassment to the chief, but nothing could be done about it.

As the chief entered his home, he found a stranger cooking at his fireplace. Startled the giant Viking grabbed the nearest weapon, an axe and charged at the intruder with full intent on beheading him.

The stranger ducked under the axe as it swung, before pulling out a baton and hitting the chief's arm in several locations in such a way Stoick knew this wasn't a series of blind rapid hits. There was a pattern. Before the chief realized it though, his entire lower arm went limp, and the weapon fell out of his hand.

"Stand down," the stranger ordered, and while that wasn't the way to talk to the chief, Stoick complied, realizing the stranger's refusal to kill him while disarmed. He wasn't an assassin or thief like he previously thought.

"Who are you?" Stoick asked, in desperate need of answers.

"One of the thousands of people your son has rallied together and trained," The stranger replied, "I'm also the man he trusted to deliver this exact letter straight to you personally."

"Hiccup?" Stoick gasped as he grabbed the letter with his other hand.

"He doesn't go by that name anymore." The stranger corrected as he backed up, "He left instructions in the letter, follow them. Oh, and your welcome for the chicken soup. I whish I had more, but you'll share it well."

"Alright, but seriously," Stoick asked turning to face the stranger. . .

Gone.

"-who are you?" Stoick finished.

**What can I say? Fletcher likes to make enigmatic first impressions!**


	9. Hope Reignited

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Hope reignited-**

_Father,_

_I know it's been years since I last spoke with you, and many back on Berk think me dead. Well that's partly true, Hiccup is no more. Instead I go by the name Rider now. I have traveled to many places and met many people, the tales of which would take more then this letter to share._

_Anyway back on track, Astrid finally managed to find me and told me the situation back on Berk, and how Snoutlout is about to become chief. I can help but I need you to come to Thorhead Island so I can explain some things including dragons. More specifically my Dragon Toothless, my fellow dragon riders, and the nest._

_Remember when I said I shot down a Night Fury just of Raven's point? I was telling the truth. Everything I did in dragon training? An illusion. Me being gone for hours? Flying with that Night Fury._

_The only reason I left Berk years ago, was because I learned the truth about dragons, and knew the only way to survive was with dragons, not against them. Life is more meaningful, has more purpose, and is more complete, on the backs of dragons._

_Pick a small crew that you trust dad, and head to Thorhead Island, we'll be waiting there for you._

_Your son,_

_The original Dragon Rider._

Stoick read each word with care and respect. It was his son, but it wasn't Hiccup. The very way the words were written told that whoever wrote this was no runt, but a strong inspiring leader. It was as if the very essence of his son was placed in the ink, not a week runt trying to be a Viking, but a powerful warrior and a wise chieftain.

Each word held a sense of authority, enough to make the chief question his own opinions on the dragons. His son was proven right in the past, though never received credit. And any time something his son did wrong he would fix if given the chance. Could his son be telling the truth about being able to ride dragons?

Only one way to find out: Thorhead Island.

Stoick left his home to gather five of the Vikings he trusted, five who did not believe what Spikelout praised his son to be.

Gobber was the obvious first choice, being Stoick's closest friend and second in command for these many years.

Fishlegs was next, while he was the youngest and most inexperienced, he was now Berk's local mathematician using his skills in numbers to help manage the village the best he could.

Bucket and Mulch were next, as they remained loyal to the Chief all this time and generously provided their ship for use.

And lastly was Mjoll Hofferson, Astrid's mother. Stoick had admitted what he sent Astrid to do without her permission, yet she wasn't angry believing it was the perfect opportunity for Astrid to clear her head and see the world.

Stoick gathered them and told them what transpired in his house over eating the soup the stranger left behind. Mjoll was suspicious about Hiccup being alive, but was all too eager to find a means to end the threat of dragons.

With all six in agreement they departed immediately, using the guise of late night fishing to hide their true intentions as they sailed to Thorhead Island.

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

Thorhead Island was a small island in the area, almost an entire night's journey by sea as the sun was rising when Stoick arrived. The silence that greeted the Vikings was nerve racking as the seagulls and forest was deathly still. Drawing their own weapons for comfort as together the Vikings entered the darkness under the trees.

After several minutes of walking through the woods the sounds of an explosion and the following battle shattered the silence. Following the sound of the conflict, the Vikings found themselves on the edge of a camp currently under attack.

The Camp's owners were members of the Lava Lout tribe. Enemies with just about every one who made business with their gold mines and raiding other tribes for all manners of loot ranging from crops and live stalk to valuables and worst of all: Slaves.

And while Slavery was abolished on Berk and its allies, Slavery was quite regular among other Vikings and Romans. A sad truth, but one that could not be helped.

Or could it?

Stoick caught sight of an individual dressed in black and brown armor wielding a flaming sword. Every move the flaming bade made, every strike, counter, and trust told of an accomplished warrior, one who's very presence brought hope to the chief's eyes as foe after foe fell by his sword, or the dragon at his side.

The thought came down on the Chief like a ton of bricks, finally realizing that a NIGHT FURY of all things fought at the warrior's side, knocking or pouncing any who dared charge the ungodly beast.

Not only that but on the far side of the camp, the mysterious messenger from the night before dropped the Lava Louts like flies with his bow as he climbed atop different structures throughout the camp, always staying out of reach of the Axes and Spears thrown his way.

Astrid was in the fight as well wielding her new Axe with skill and valor, besting enemy after enemy as a Deadly Nadder hovered above her, using its fire and spines to keep the Lava Louts from gaining up on the shield maiden.

The Vikings from Berk watched frozen in shock as the fight started to thin out in the dragons' favor, with all remaining Lava Louts either falling in battle or fleeing to their ships abandoning all their loot in favor of their lives and sanity, leaving the dragons and their human allies victorious.

The five victors regrouped in the middle of the camp, joined by a third dragon even Fishlegs didn't recognize. The humans made conversation while looking at what appeared to be a piece of parchment together and pointing different parts of the camp as they did so. As the archer handed both Astrid and the swordsman keys, he spoke to the swordsman gesturing to where Stoick and the others were hiding.

The Swordsman turned to face the Vikings before removing his helmet to reveal himself to Stoick. To reveal himself as Stoick's long lost son, reborn a warrior and victor. Returning as a Dragon Rider.

Stoick was speechless as he approached his son examining everything, posture, expression, muscles, and scars. They all told the tale that could not be written in words. A tale of a boy worth less then nothing, but then discovered everything.

Stoick fell to his knees in shame, knowing he failed his son as a father, merely whispering for forgiveness, only to look up as the son who brought him shame for so long, offering the Viking a hand up.

"Let me show you everything. But first we need to release the slaves and treat their wounds. . ."


	10. Rescued Rider

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Rescued Rider-**

While Hiccup and the others talked while taking inventory of the newly won food and recourses, Fletcher went to a different part of the camp, the pens. Normally these pens were built to contain sheep or livestock, but knowing this was a Lava Lout camp Fletcher was certain he would find them full of slaves.

Sure enough he found two pens with slaves bound hand and foot. Fletcher took to cutting their bonds carefully with his hunting knife, weary of the raw skin underneath. After the captives were free Fletcher checked each and every one of them for wounds or illnesses, finding them all to be in good shape other then rope burns, dehydration, malnutrition, and lack of sleep.

They all told Fletcher however, each in their own accents, that two nights prior, the Lava Louts captured someone on this island. While the details were sketchy, they all agreed that it was a young girl who put up quite a fight and possibly a traitor. Thus she was kept separately from the others, with the guards gossiping about her fate, none of them pleasant.

Thanking them all for their aid Fletcher began his search throughout the camp for this female captive, knowing that the Lava Louts put their "special loot" where they can keep an eye on it while keeping it as isolated as possible, Fletcher checked a large tent at the edge of camp. Careful not to trip on the bodies of the two guards he killed in the opening moments of the attack, he thought earlier that this tent was a makeshift bathhouse or something.

Opening the tent Fletcher walked in, almost instantly surprised at how well the walls of the tent blocked out the sunlight as the inside was pitch black, For normal eyes that is, with his ability to see heat, Fletcher was able to see someone in a sitting position in the middle of the tent, as well as several oil lanterns to light the inside.. As he restarted each small flame, the light allowed him to examine the situation better.

She was human, had long black hair and appeared to be about fifteen years old. She was currently asleep; her closed eyes concealing their color. It was obvious she was pretty poor, not even dressed in proper clothes, as she wore the attire a beggar would, faded and full of patched holes. Unlike the other slaves who were bound with rope her hands were locked inside iron cuffs, trapping them behind the pole. The right sleeve of her tunic was ripped off at the shoulder, and tied over her mouth gagging her.

Sighing I untied the gag and slowly pulled it out of her mouth, careful not to wake her up before examining the cuffs. The one good thing Lava Louts could build better then that they plundered was locks. Yes they use them for slavery, but even Fletcher couldn't deny the impressive design put into them. Tough, unyielding to both brute force or typical lock picks. Unfortunately for them, Fletcher's lock pick is the exact opposite of typical.

Fletcher pulled a small narrow piece of deer antler out of his left gantlet, using his magic to insert it into the lock and move the tumblers inside. Upon hearing a distinct click, Fletcher removed the magic lock pick, now reshaped exactly like the key he would have needed before opening the lock on her other wrist. The heavy iron cuffs dropped to the dirt floor with a thud and clatter.

Fletcher slowly picked her up over his left shoulder, taking great notice to her moans of pain, trying to determine any injuries he failed to see in the dimly lit tent as he slowly exited.

"Medic!" He called over to the others as he approached them with the sleeping girl. While Fletcher had the most knowledge of medicine out of everyone present, calling for a medic was simply short term for stating someone needs medical aid to everyone present.

Astrid set a blanket out for the girl to lie down upon while Hiccup grabbed his medicine kit out of Toothless' saddlebag.

"How is she?" Astrid asked as Fletcher felt around the girl's body feeling for injuries.

"Bad, other then the usual she has both of her shoulders dislocated, a few broken ribs and a pretty nasty burn on her right shoulder." Fletcher reported as he started to treat her wounds.

Toothless, who like the others watched carefully suddenly turned around and growled, Stormfly and Tricktrail soon did the same. All moving to surround seemingly thin air. Knowing how pointless it was to stay hiding, a forth dragon revealed itself, it's color changing scales turning silver as a female Changewing revealed itself.

Undaunted by the strike and tracker class dragons the mystery class reptile approached the sleeping girl as Fletcher cared for her, using small acts of his blending magic to repair her ribs completely without pain.

"You know her don't you?" Hiccup asked the Changewing who silently nodded, gently creeping closer to the victim making sounds of concern. This action served as the breaking point for the Vikings doubts; unable to believe such a caring action could be done by dragons.

"Bucket, Mulch," Stoick ordered turning to the fishermen. "I want you to bring the ship around and load it with supplies, take as much as you can. Then go ahead and go home, the rest of us will go with Hiccup."

"Rider." The young man reminded. . .

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

For the first time in three days, deep green eyes slowly opened, bidding farewell to truly decent sleep. Her mind still waking up, the girl questioned the strange dream she had of a green hooded man freeing her from her bonds.

_It felt so real but it was simply wishful thinking _The teenage girl told herself as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. _There's no way I could be rescued after all, why would anyone rescue anyone who lived with dragons._

_. . . Wait, What?!_

Only now did she realize her newfound freedom from the iron shackles and complete change of environment. Gasping in disbelief she looked over herself and her surroundings trying to uncover what happened to her. The ragged, dirty tunic and leggings she wore had been replaced with a softer, clean, white tunic and leggings along with new shoes. The room she was in was unlike anything she'd seen before; it was well lit and cozy but seemed plain at the same time.

So someone had taken her from the camp, gave her a fresh set of clothes, and tended to her wounds. Why? The mark on her shoulder clearly marked her as a traitor to her people, one who escaped death at the hands of those she knew all her life. Was she truly free? Or did someone else take her as a prize? Or as a prisoner to take back to her tribe for reward money?

The girl froze as the door opened, sliding to the side instead of swinging open like normal. She braced herself to meet her new captor face to face; instead a face she thought she'd never see again appeared.

"Silver!" The girl screamed as she ran over and gripped the Changewing tightly. The presence of her faithful friend erasing all her fears. A calm, but pleased chuckle drew her attention to the teenager in a green cloak leaning on the doorframe.

"Nothing says loyalty like the truest bonds between dragon and rider," The teen explained as he stepped inside the room gently stroking her dragon.

"Who are you?" the girl managed to squeak out, overcome with nervousness, feeling extremely exposed and cornered by the complete stranger.

"My name is Fletcher; I was part of the team that took the camp you were in. I'm the one who treated your wounds in the field until we could get you to a complete healer. I'm the one who set you free." He introduced himself, maintaining a polite distance from her.

"Th- Thank you, I guess," The girl responded, unsure what to say or do.

As if seeing her indecision he gestured to the door, "I'd imagine you're pretty hungry for some real food, come on. We can talk more while we eat."

"Thank you, kind sir." The teen replied trying to show proper respect and manners to her savior, as embarrassing as it was.

"Drop the nobility," Fletcher laughed, "Never liked that stuff anyway."

With a massive sigh of relief she followed Fletcher out into the hallway, proceeding to stay in between him and her dragon.

"Midnight." The girl spoke softly as they came upon another door.

"Hm?"

"My name, its Midnight. . ."

**Many thanks to Decode9 for his OCs Midnight and Silverstar.**


	11. Stoick finds Beauty

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Stoick finds Beauty-**

Finally the trio made it to the mess, and Midnight was in awe at all the kinds of food she saw. She recognized some of the foods from her childhood but many were a mystery to her.

"The corps has roots in places all over the known world," Fletcher explained as he picked up some chicken, pork, bread, and fruit, "We've tried to make it possible that no matter where you're from, you can always find something you're familiar with."

Midnight only took a little food, despite the fact she was starving, it was just that, she didn't belong here. At least not yet. A single chicken leg, a small slice of cheese and a single carrot was all that was on her plate as she sat down across from Fletcher who gave her a cup of water.

As the two ate Fletcher explained the origins of the Dragon Riders and its most important members. As he told her these things he was watching her reactions, trying to collect hints about her past without confronting her about it. As Fletcher explained Hiccup and Toothless' origins he noticed how she paid closer attention to the story by her subconscious behavior, momentary pauses, and leaning in closer without realizing it.

This reinforced Fletcher's theory on what happened to her. The massive burn mark was the crest of the Windspeaker Viking tribe to the west. Vikings normally branded traitors like so before executing them. However the burn mark was old, by the healers' diagnosis five or six years.

Her reaction to the Dragon Riders and their his stories led Fletcher to believe that for those six years she was own her own with only her dragon for acceptance and company, living the entire time without any more contact with civilization. Until she set up camp on Thorhead Island and was ambushed and captured by Lava Louts.

Fletcher, regretting what he was about to do, told Midnight his observation whishing to know if it was truth. Unfortunately he would force her to confront fears and memories she'd long forgotten, it was one of the few things Fletcher hated about helping victims.

To his astonishment, Midnight confirmed everything in greater detail without breaking down like he'd expected. Earning her the Oakhood's respect for being able to deal with such sensitive matters.

Midnight was a ten year old girl when she was looking for berries in the forest when she stumbled upon the Changewing; instead of running like she was supposed to do she was overcome with curiosity about the color changing dragon and soon like Hiccup and Toothless, developed a forbidden friendship with the dragon.

However, unlike Hiccup and Toothless, Midnight and Silverstar were discovered by hunters a few months later. While Silverstar fled, Midnight was taken back to her village and stripped of everything, even disowned by her only living relative her uncle. Tried and convicted a traitor by her own people, she was chained in the center of the village and branded in front of everyone. She was left there for the night before her execution the following day, or being eaten in a dragon raid that night.

Much to Midnight's joy, Silverstar returned early the following morning before sunrise and use her acid to free Midnight before they both escaped. Since then, the two had been on the run taking advantage of various shipwrecks over the years and salvaging what they could in terms of clothes and tools until their capture on Thorhead Island.

She kept telling Fletcher that she was at peace with the truth, and would be willing to leave the Dragon Riders when told, but once again her subconscious behavior showed her true thoughts.

She was lonely and scared of being on her own anymore, the way she behaved and looked at the Dragon Riders was scared and unsure but, hopeful and curious at the same time. Fletcher couldn't help but think how innocent and cute she behaved. She would definitely get a home among the Dragon Riders, but what she really needed was a truly loving and caring family.

Luckily, Fletcher knew just who to ask. . .

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

"Remember sweetheart, you have to lean with your dragon, otherwise you'll both be off balance and you'll take a nasty fall." Valka taught a young girl onboard the Academy, being as gentle with every little rider and dragon as if they were her own children. Sure she was just as good of a fighter as her son or some of the other riders but when she was given the opportunity to teach little kids all she knew, she was powerless to resist the infinite variety of young children becoming her pupils.

But with her classes over today Valka was simply advising her students who still had trouble before going to her, well, room. As the Academy's main instructor, Valka had an overly large cabin with windows overlooking the main ring where she lived and prepared her lessons. For her it was just right, spacious enough to remind her of her old home at the Bewilderbeast's sanctuary, but the wooden design reminding her of Berk before that.

Tired from a full day of work, Valka kept herself busy organizing her notes from today's class. Only pausing for a moment to look at the mask and armor she wore as the Dragon Vigilante, She kept her staff all the time but only donned her armor when going into a fight.

She barley gave notice to her door opening until she heard metal clattering to the floor as she heard a single word:

"Val. . ."

Valka spun around and found her husband, Stoick the Vast, standing in her doorway, helmet fallen to the floor. Fletcher came by earlier and told her he was coming but, still she was still shocked, seeing his face for the first time in eighteen years.

"I know what you're gonna say Stoick," She began bracing for him to yell as he approached her slowly.

"All these years and I never came back to you, to our son! I tried so hard too stop the fighting, to find another way, but did anyone listen?"

"This is why I never married," Gobber stated, "This and one other reason."

"What proof did I have that you could change Stoick, that anyone on Berk could?" Valka continued, "It broke my heart to stay away, but I thought you'd be better off without me. I was wrong I see that now!"

Stoick continued closer.

"Oh, quit being so stoic Stoick. Shout! Scream! Say Som-!" Valka was silenced as the Chieftain laid a gentle hand on her cheek.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." Stoick whispered as he gently took her hand, her staff falling to the ground as the two leaned in and had their first kiss in nearly two decades, reunited at last.

Hiccup watched alongside Gobber and Astrid in the doorway, unable to stop a smile forming as he saw his family brought back together before his eyes.

**Thought I'd clear some things up with an author's note:**

**First is in response to Dante Stormcloud's review asking about Hiccup's armor: It's almost identical to the wingsuit in HTTYD2 except instead of any green, he had more black in those areas. The only other difference is the red symbol on his shoulder pad being a red night fury instead of the Viking symbol it is in the movie. In that note, Toothless' tail is just plain red with no symbol as well since he and Hiccup are no longer affiliated with Vikings.**

**Next is Decode9's review stating Fletcher doesn't know that much about healing. I thought I made it clear that Fletcher had the most skill in treating injuries and illnesses. I'm not sure what caused you to think that.**

**Last thoughts, for now. I'd like to thank everyone for their support so far, you people have really made my last couple of days and I can't thank you enough. Perhaps once this is done, I'll create and RP forum about this so you all can join in. Though I could use some help with that, since I'm nowhere near as good of an artist as I am a writer. If anyone wants to make fan art of this it would really make my day, or month in that regard. Let me know if that's the case.**

**Arrowheadlock**

**Ah, who am I kidding? I'll be right back here typing the next chapter after a short break.**


	12. Dancing and the Dreaming

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Dancing and the Dreaming-**

After the reunion, the group of Vikings took the opportunity to find out just how many people and cultures Hiccup had united via dragons, each person going their own separate ways to make their own discoveries. Fishlegs had gone aboard the Library, and had his nose stuck in books ever since. Gobber had gone to the various smiths and craftsman to learn new methods and metals, looking to improve his own skills as a Smithy. Mjoll had gone with her daughter to browse elven tapestries of all things. Stoick however, stayed with his wife and son, taking in everything as a whole.

The entire idea was preposterous, entire cultures that have been mortal enemies for, forever, united by his son. Never before had the chief seen so many people, so different, get along perfectly. And yet, a hiccup, against all odds did it and accomplished all of it.

The thought was humbling, causing Stoick to admit that Berk, and by extension him, were insignificantly small.

Multiple times people came to his son to report something or ask a question, but it was how that stumped the Viking. They all called Hiccup "Sir" or "Captain" despite the fact that most of them were older then Hiccup, yet they spoke with pride and respect.

With each moment Stoick walked among the Dragon Riders, he was again and again inspired by his son's example.

"Son, what would the fathers say?" Stoick asked Hiccup as a final test.

"In truth," Hiccup replied, "I couldn't care less; I'm more concerned about what the children _will _say."

Stoick paused for a moment not expecting such an answer, but then smiled pleased. This was a leader, this is the future. . .

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

It was later that day, and the visitors from Berk found themselves on board the academy ship browsing various dragons, each trying to pick the best for them. After only a few minutes among other Dragon Riders, they had to try it themselves.

Fishlegs was the first to choose walking into the hanger, spotting a female Gronkle, and charged, pouncing it in a bear hug, naming her Meatlug.

Mjoll was next; almost copying her daughter with a Deadly Nadder, but at the last minute chose a Hackatoo naming her Splitter.

Gobber was next, considering a Gronkle, but decided to go with a lazy Hotburple, naming him Grump.

Stoick was last, placing the most thought into his dragon, Monstrous Nightmare? Too angry, Thunderdrum? Way to big, with an adult wingspan going past 130 feet. Most thin necked dragons were out of the question, unable to lift their heads with a huge Viking on, let alone fly. Finally Stoick found his perfect dragon, a Rumblehorn with just enough spunk and attitude to provide a challenge, but enough firepower and strength to meet the Chief's approval. Skullcrusher.

The rest of the evening was spent in the training ring, and it was the Vikings being trained. They all started out rough, with Fishlegs getting over his sudden fear of heights, but soon they all managed to get the hang of it.

Soon it went from training on how to ride onto other things, including sparring among other things. Mjoll made a bet that despite all Hiccup did back on the island; her daughter Astrid could still best him in a little friendly sparring. Hiccup agreed, on the condition that they use training weapons instead of their own.

The opening moves were unexpected to say the least, Astrid charged Hiccup with the training axe, but Hiccup jumped to the side and rolled behind her, using the training sword to slash at her back. The speed and technique unlike anything Stoick had seen before, well, excluding the time he was disarmed in his own home.

Astrid grabbed her axe right next to the head and put the handle underneath her shoulder to block the strike before bashing Hiccup with said shoulder. Hiccup dropped to one knee and tripped Astrid with a pummel strike to the knee rather then dodging like everyone expected.

However Astrid managed to roll as she fell, using her Axe to trip Hiccup instead, the rider fell, but again rolled to return to his feet.

"Okay! I'd say that's a tie!" Stoick called, ending the sparring match. Astrid was by far the best fighter her age on Berk, and Hiccup just held his own against her for five minutes at least. That alone was impressive, not to mention the fact he was an amputee, not having a full range of motion in his left foot.

"Who taught you to fight like that?" Astrid asked as she returned to Stormfly's side.

"Fletcher at first, then as the corps expanded I picked up bits and pieces from other people." Hiccup explained as he put away the training sword, "I learned about 17 different forms of combat."

"And how many does Fletcher know?" Mjoll asked.

"We've both lost count years ago," Hiccup laughed, "All I know is that he knows how to counter any sort of attack and he knows your flesh and bones more then you do."

"You're bluffing." Mjoll commented.

"Actually it might be possible," Fishlegs commented, "Fletcher is a member of the Oakhood infiltrators, a small group of warriors unmatched in almost all fields of war."

"Almost?" Stoick asked.

"They are heavily reliant on stealth and there environment." Hiccup explained, "Oakhoods can use their blending to become undetectable in vegetation or just anywhere that isn't full of sharp angles. So their weakness is if they can't hide and plot their next move."

"Sounds cowardly." Mjoll commented.

"Don't think of them as warriors on the front lines," Hiccup compared, "Think of them more like predators hunting prey. And by that I mean dropping a Roman Commander at 270 yards in a single shot."

"Sounds intimidating." Mjoll corrected herself.

"(Yawn) Anyway, it's almost sundown, we can keep talking about it in the morning." Hiccup suggested as the sun began to set, "You can rent bunks for the night at the Bunkhouse or rent a room in the inn if you want. All ships stop during the night to avoid collisions."

"Not a bad idea son, the rest of you go on ahead," Stoick ordered, "I'll catch up with you, eventually."

**-On the Backs of Dragons- **

Stoick, Valka, Hiccup and the dragons stayed up late that night, sharing stories with each other some, but mostly celebrating their reunion as a family. Yet, there was a constant depression the whole time, with Valka and Stoick still, well separated in a way.

As Hiccup watched the unease unfold he felt his heart beating faster with worry. NO! He just got his family together again! He couldn't live if they came apart!

However his fears froze, as did his mother when Stoick began whistling softly.

"Remember our song Val?" Stoick whispered.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_

_With never fear a drowning,_

_And gladly ride the waves of life,_

_If you will marry me-e_

_No scorching sun, nor freezing cold,_

_Will stop my on my journey,_

_If you will promise me your heart,_

_And love. . ._

Stoick sighed in defeat, turning away and about to let Valka's hand go when her voice, oh her beautiful voice shattered the unease like a window,

_And love me for eternity,_

_My dearest one my darling dear,_

_Your mighty words astound me,_

_But I've no need of mighty deeds,_

_When I feel your arms around me!_

And then right before Hiccup's very eyes his parents started to dance, laugh, and sing joyfully, his family was together at last!

_But I would bring you rings of gold,_

_I'd even sing you poetry!_

_And I would keep you from all harm!_

_If you would stay beside me._

_I have no use for rings of gold,_

_I care not for your poetry,_

_I only want your hand to hold,_

_Ha! I only want you near me!_

_To love and kiss, to sweetly hold,  
>For the dancing and the dreaming!<br>Through all life's sorrows,  
>And delights!<br>I'll keep your love inside me,  
>I'll swim and sail a savage seas<br>With never a fear of drowning,  
>I'd gladly ride the waves of life<br>And you will marry me!_

The laughter, the smiles, everything. It told everyone present, the family was united again. It was one of the best moments of Hiccup's life. . .


	13. Room for One More

**Historic Event: Great Witch Hunt**

Approximately two hundred years ago, the world witnessed the greatest man made slaughter in history. At the time Humans and Elves were equal in number, but racial tension made it difficult for coexistence, with both sides believing they were superior to the other.

During this time there was a cult of elves who used forbidden magic and science known as "Black Suns" who sought to slaughter all humans and use necromancy to reanimate their corpses for labor. When they made their move during a solar eclipse, they were foiled, but by who is unknown.

However, when humans heard of the event, they seized Elven lands and killed most of the local population declaring that anyone capable of doing such magic was instantly a witch or warlock. Only a fraction of the Elven race was spared or escaped the genocide.

Nowadays, approximately every one in thirty people is an elf, and still face a lot of racism. In most countries, Elves have little to no rights and rarely go above poor ranchers or farmers, although a few get lucky and become court mages to nobles and kings, and as such get nobility themselves.

Fortunately, Elves are considered and treated as equals among nations affiliated with the Dragon Rider Corps. Because of this, every one in seven in the corps is an elf and slowly, they are trying to rebuild their culture. . .

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Room for One More-**

Fletcher was up early that morning as he and Tricktrail landed aboard the academy ship. The air was crisp and refreshing as it was every morning, and just as salty as well. Skullcrusher and Grump were already here, hinting at the fact that Stoick and Gobber were already talking with Valka. While Fletcher wasn't present for whatever happened the night before, he could tell just by how Hiccup behaved when he returned to the Adventure. Things have gone better then anyone could hope for.

Fletcher came up to Valka's room and found it to be abuzz with quite a bit of activity. In addition to Valka and Cloudjumper, Hiccup, Toothless, Stoick, and Gobber were present as well.

And Valka was trying to make them breakfast, Oh joy.

He knocked on the doorway to announce himself, before sitting down by Toothless, scratching the dragon's chin.

"Fletcher! Haven't seen you since the other day." Valka greeted, but as she turned to face me she knocked over a plate of food, spilling fish on the floor. Both Toothless and Cloudjumper raced at the opportunity for a free snack.

"Sorry," Valka spoke a bit embarrassed, "I'm a little out of practice serving food."

"Well, you know," Stoick chuckled, "I didn't marry you for your cooking."

"Actually, Mom's cooking is actually a lot better," Hiccup laughed, "It getting the food past the dragons from the kitchen to the table."

Toothless stopped looking for scraps just long enough to give Hiccup a playful growl, making the room shake with laughter.

"So what brings the Master of the Forest here?" Hiccup asked, jokingly referring to Fletcher's skill even among his own people.

"It's about the girl from the camp, the one with the Changewing." Fletcher replied, soon the room had a much more serious tone.

"The one branded by the Windspeakers? How is she?" Stoick asked with genuine concern.

"Well in terms of her health she's fine," Fletcher explained, "It's the fact she's been mentally and emotionally scared that concerns me."

Fletcher went on to explain everything he learned about Midnight, putting great emphasis on her past and her current behavior. Continuing on how if someone would welcome her into their family, it would really change her life even more for the better.

Hiccup knew what Fletcher was getting at, having witnessed his friend help many other people find adoptive families, but never before had it been his. Hiccup was all for the idea despite being probably the least effected.

"Of course Fletcher," Valka agreed, "She sounds sweet and I've always wanted a girl." She admitted. Fletcher grinned; Valka was the ideal adoptive parent for Midnight, kind and gentle, yet always pushing for something new. The only problem was if Stoick felt the same way.

The Chieftain sat down and leaned back, resting a hand on his forehead deep in thought. He weighed the pros and cons of the idea, sure he could agree with Valka that having a daughter would be nice, but also taking in a branded traitor would make him, and all of Berk an enemy of the Windspeaker tribe. Berk had enough enemies already.

Yet, he remembered how Fletcher told of the girl's branding as a traitor for dragon riding, how she was to be put to death. Stoick sighed, confronting his guilt that if it was Hiccup, he'd be no different then the Windspeakers. This was a chance to free himself from said guilt and further change himself for the better.

"Alright," Stoick finally decided, surprising everyone in the room, "She's suffered enough, if this can help her, I'll do it."

"I'll bring her by sometime this afternoon," Fletcher spoke, with a hint of satisfaction in his tone, "And in case she's too speechless to say it at first: Thank you."

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

Midnight just sat with Silverstar on the edge of the Seamstress' ship, waiting for Fletcher while admiring her new clothing. It was a deep blue tunic with light brown leggings and fur boots. She also wore a brown vest lined with pockets on the outside yet the softest fur on the inside for warmth. A leather shoulder bag lay at her side, filled with books about dragons or surviving in the field.

The thought of being abandoned was never a pleasant one, yet it still caused Midnight to worry. Funny thing is, recently she'd been getting a hopeful feeling that she didn't have to leave. As if she could stay, but she's still a traitor, anyone who takes her in could be punished by death. A very real threat that would turn away any who would take her in.

Her hands when up to her neck, unclasping and removing her most valuable piece of clothing, a beautiful necklace made out of pure silver. The Silversmith told her it was based off an Elven design with a little Viking art thrown in for good measure. According to tradition, the runes engraved stood for loyalty and friendship through hardship, would bring peace and belonging. The entire thing reminded her of her struggle with Silverstar.

"It fits you perfectly," Fletcher commented surprising her, how did he always sneak up like that?

Midnight quickly recovered, quickly standing up and putting her necklace back on, bracing herself for the inevitable exile, trying hard to keep a brave face, yet she couldn't hold back a small tear.

"Hey, don't cry," Fletcher comforted her with a gentle smile, "at least not until you know what the surprise is."

Overcome with confusion, Midnight followed Fletcher by dragon until they were at the heart of the Academy Fleet, the academy itself. As the boarded, Midnight couldn't help but fidget with her hands nervously, as every step grew heavier with fear of this "Surprise"

Fletcher opened a door and motioned her inside, she obeyed unsure of what else to do. Inside she found a teenage boy about Fletcher's age, a woman with a gentle face and a man with a magnificent beard.

"Midnight, this is the Original Dragon Rider, his mother Valka, and his father Stoick," Fletcher introduced, with each nodding at their introduction, "They've agreed to take you in as their own daughter, or in Rider's case, sister."

Midnight froze in shock, unable to believe what she just been told. Sure she dreamed about something like this but she never expected it to ever happen. All it took was a gentle nudge from Fletcher to send her squealing as she dashed over to her new family.

She gripped each one of them tightly, burying her face and tears of joy solidly in their chests multiple times. Even Toothless and Cloudjumper received hugs.

"B-but what about the Windspeakers? What about my brand?" Midnight finally choked out between her joyful sobs.

"I have my hammer and a Rumblehorn," Stoick boasted, "Any threat made by them is an empty one."

As soon as the chief finished, Midnight pounded into his chest unexpectedly. Caught off guard the Viking couldn't help but laugh as he fell back onto the floor, his son soon joining the dogpile.

And then Toothless made it a dragonpile, trapping all three laughing people underneath his scaly body.

The celebration continued on long into the night, with everyone involved having yet another reason to keep going. Fletcher told of Hiccup's more embarrassing tests and stories including the first version of his wingsuit and having his mind toyed with during their training in Rowhan. Hiccup did the same, on Toothless causing the dragon to playfully pounce him before covering him with saliva.

It was almost midnight when the group was interrupted by urgent and horrible news. Drago had struck again, the madman's forces withdrew from their attack on the Roman Empire, and despite the guarding fleets best efforts seized the Alpha's sanctuary.

Drago Blodvist had killed the Alpha, replacing it with his own captured Bewilderbeast.

News of the defeat put a swift end to the celebration, as Drago had no concern for such things as friendship or family. Now forced to resume their duties as warriors and leaders, the group quickly got to work, desperate to find some way to defeat Drago. The chances of which were highly against them. . .


	14. Battle off Outcast Island

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Battle off Outcast Island-**

The next few days were nerve-racking for every Dragon Rider. The fact that the Alpha, their greatest weapon against Drago, was now under his complete control caused many to lose hope or give up. And yet again Stoick watched as his son mounted the Night Fury and flew by each and every ship, uniting them all and bringing them hope.

Fletcher took charge of the task on tracking Drago's fleet, hoping to find their objective so Dragon Riders can cut them off or fortify a defense. However, a fierce storm rolled in across the sea; limiting his scouts to the point they were almost useless.

While Fletcher did what he could to find the madman, the others had prepared for what was certainly going to be a decisive historical battle. The Vikings from Berk had upgraded their weapons and armor while Valka taught each of them how to defeat Drago's siege weapons.

Finally, seven days after the battle of the sanctuary, the storm had lifted allowing scouts to resume their search for the enemy fleet. Drago was moving north, albeit his fleet was scattered in the storm, but what worried the Dragon Riders is that he was ignoring lots of Viking tribes, just sailing past them. He had an objective, a priority, something he was willing to pass up the opportunity to make more people serve him in fear for.

Hiccup, Stoick and Fletcher studied Drago's movements on the map carefully, trying to predict the madman's next move. Hiccup traced possible paths on the map with his fingers, eliminating islands by how far off course they would be. Finally the teen hit gold, as his fingers landed on the most likely island; however all it did was fill him with dread as he read the island's name out loud.

"Berk, Drago's going to take Berk."

"You sure?" Fletcher asked, "Berk doesn't have anything more then any of the islands Drago's passed up."

"He's right son," Stoick added, "There isn't much on Berk anymore."

"No look," Hiccup argued as he traced the path again, "Drago's moving north by north east, Berk's directly in his path."

"It gets worse," Fletcher commented coming to a realization, "He's planning to use Berk as a staging area," Fletcher placed his finger on Berk, and began to make a straight line. . .

"Dragon island," Hiccup whispered as Fletcher landed his finger onto the mark for the queen's nest, "He's gonna take the Red Death's nest

"The nest?" Stoick questioned, finally finding what he longed hoped for, yet just one look at a picture of the Red Death in the volumes of books about dragons and he knew just how bit the threat was. And if Drago got it and the Bewilderbeast, even the Gods wouldn't be able to stop him.

"What do we do?" The chief asked, both out of concern for his people, and his own fearful memories of encountering the madman years ago.

"We engage him here." Hiccup stated pointing out a spot on the map just off Outcast Island, his tone strong and unwavering.

"We open up with the navel rifles, inflict heavy damage to his fleet and force him to size Outcast Island. Once that's done I want the Strike Fleet to keep bombarding the island, backed up by dive raids."

"I'll send the orders," Fletcher agreed, setting the battle into motion. . .

**-On the Back of Dragons-**

Stoick stumbled and fell as the naval rifles once again pushed the ship sideways in the water, the force of the thundering weapons catching him off guard every time. The battle had proved costly so far, with Drago's Bewilderbeast sinking several of Hiccup's ships but ultimately, as planned, forced to land on Outcast Island. The Outcasts fought back against the sudden intrusion on their island, but paled against armored dragons. Their leader, Alvin the Treacherous had already fled the war zone, knowing he'd have better chances picking up scraps then taking on two dragon boosted armies.

Finally able to pick himself off the deck, Stoick had climbed atop Skullcrusher and followed several other dragon riders as the headed for the island, aiming to sever the head of the snake.

For a few minutes, Stoick fought using Skullcrusher's exploding fireballs to destroy some of the bigger weapons at play, all while keeping an eye out for Drago.

When he finally found the madman, Drago had pinned Valka down with his foot and removed her mask with his bullhook, preparing to deliver the finishing blow. Acting out of instinct, Stoick leapt from his dragon and bashed Drago aside with his shoulder. In the brief pause in the fight, Stoick turned to offer his wife a hand up.

"Thank you," Valka accepted the gesture.

"For you my dear, anything." Stoick replied before drawing his new hand axe to fight the madman.

"You! I saw you burn!" Drago exclaimed, recognizing his opponent from the chieftains he murdered.

"It takes more then a little fire to kill me." Stoick countered as the two fought, countering blow for blow, eventually getting the advantage as he trapped the Slavic in a tight bear hug before slamming him into the ground, sharp rugged rocks ripping into Drago's face but with no effect.

Slowly Drago got back to his feet using his weapon for support as he gave an evil chuckle.

"Well, if not fire, then how about lightning?" Drago began to swing his bullhook over his head as he yelled. A single Skrill obeyed its cruel and manipulative master, arriving with a shower of electric sparks in its wake.

"End him." Drago ordered, watching as the thunderbolt struck the chief of Berk directly in the chest, ignoring the cries of pain. As the electric dragon ceased its attack, the great chief dropped to the ground unmoving, his prized helmet rolling to Drago's feet.

Satisfied, Drago bent down to pick up the helmet as a trophy before mounting the Skrill. Then the rode the strike class dragon to his Bewilderbeast and from there left the island with his dragons, leavening his men to die.

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

Valka rushed over to her husband's side praying to the Gods that somehow he survived. Fletcher was already there, checking for a pulse, much to his fear finding nothing.

But then, only his heart stopped, not his life, at least not right away. Acting out of instinct Fletcher immediately removed Stoick's chest armor and shirt, exposing his bare chest. Next the Oakhood placed his knuckles on top and the side of the Viking's chest, calling on a powerful magical technique he'd only practiced twice.

It was known as the Shock palm technique, allowing the user to actually send powerful electric shocks capable of paralyzing, or killing with a single strike. But it also had another use, in theory. The Shock Palm was dangerous because it could actually stop someone's heart, or again in theory, restart it.

Well time to put that theory to the test.

He shocked the chief once, nothing.

Twice, nothing.

It was on the third try when Stoick finally came back, gasping for air as he yelled in pain.

"Great Sprits, I didn't know if that was going to work." Fletcher admitted, almost collapsing in exhaustion, jumpstarting someone's heart takes a lot of energy and calories.

"Thank you," Stoick responded as he shakily got to his feet, "Son, go." The chief commanded, "We'll catch up when we can."

**Almost there, battle for Berk and the future in the next chapter. Exited? You should be. It will be the Climax, well, one of them anyway. After this I still got some loose ends to take care of, and maybe after that I'll start an RP forum that takes place in this AU. PM me if you have any ideas.**


	15. Battle of Berk

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Battle of Berk-**

It wasn't until the next morning before sunrise that Drago attacked Berk, the Bewilderbeast smashing one of the vigilant statues as it entered the harbor, soon casting over the village with the Vikings watching in terror as thousands of dragons flew over head.

"Acting chief" Snoutlout had fled at the first sign of danger, retreating to one of his hiding spots to supposedly develop a plan of attack. This left the village arguably even more disorganized.

"Your Chief is dead!" Drago called to the villagers. The Vikings whispered among themselves, many denying the madman's claims saying it was not possible. In response Drago scoffed as he kicked Stoick's helmet off the Bewilderbeast, letting it roll to the ground below.

Presenting undeniable proof, by Viking standards, that he had successfully killed Stoick the Vast in battle, the thought broke the village as Stoick was the only true hope for the island.

"Nobody will save you now." Drago claimed as the Bewilderbeast opened up with its icy breath, attacking unarmed men women and children.

Unable to fight back or escape, the Vikings took cover behind their homes and debris, trying to hide from the colossal ice spitting dragon, praying to the Gods that somehow they could live past this. Many unfortunate people died, frozen in ice or crushed under debris.

And then the screech, the sound long absent from Berk, but that did little to make it less terrifying, only adding to the panic.

"Night Fury!"

"Get Down!"

But to the Vikings' amazement, the village was spared instead the infamous purple explosion struck the face of the Bewilderbeast.

"What!" Drago screamed in anger and surprise, trying to pick out the strike dragon against the still dark sky, but to no avail. The night fury dove twice more, simply flying past Drago and the Bewilderbeast trying to confuse them, and it was working.

The sun began to rise, revealing the Night Fury to the Vikings, but also revealed the rider to them as well. Hiccup knew that no one would recognize him from up here, he was wearing his helmet and his build was unrecognizable to his previous "Fishbone" appearance, not to mention he was supposedly dead.

"No no no no! Take control of it!" Drago shouted as he hit the Bewilderbeast on the head, the dragon focused trying to bend Toothless' will, and for a moment worked but Hiccup intervened with a hand on Toothless' head. Their friendship so strong, it actually made the dragon immune to the Bewilderbeast.

"Come on Bud, we can do this!" Hiccup encouraged as the duo dodged the icy blasts, turning back to pass Drago head on, "Aright! Let's see what you have Bud!"

"Shoot them DOWN!" Drago ordered as the Duo flew straight at him Laughing as he watched the dragon pull up to avoid the blast, but gasped when he saw the saddle was empty realizing he fell for a trick the pair had used in their past encounters.

Turning just in time to yell in surprise as Hiccup glided into him, knocking both of the Bewilderbeast and onto the ground below. Enraged, the Madman grabbed his bullhook and attacked the rider, Hiccup countered with his Dragon Saber, starting a dual at the spoke.

"You may be hard to get arid of, but in the face of it: It doesn't matter." Drago insulted as he struck, "I am the Dragon God, and nobody can defeat me!"

Hiccup rolled behind Drago to doge the attack and slash at the madman's back, "Perfect! I am a nobody; at least I was to these people." Hiccup countered, confusing the spectators who watched.

Just who was this guy?

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

Toothless had landed and begun his own sparring match with the Bewilderbeast, trying to reason with the Alpha. But it proved to be worthless, as the Bewilderbeast was scared of Drago's punishment more then his desire to be free. A slave too scared to disobey its master, a fear instilled back when Drago discovered it as a hatchling.

An explosion interrupted the Bewilderbeast's confession, drawing both dragons' attention to the fight between the humans. Hiccup had used a spray of explosive gas to break a stalemate between the two, blasting Drago away, rolling across the dirt.

Drago got onto his knees, trying to catch his breath while Hiccup walked out of the smoke unharmed. Knowing that his defeat was certain unless he did so, Drago yelled at the Bewilderbeast, ordering it to attack Hiccup. The Bewilderbeast obeyed fearing Drago's punishment if he resisted, Toothless rushed to Hiccup's defense, shielding him as the icy blast struck.

It was cold, still, and deathly quiet. Drago returned to his feet and approached the Ice formation with an evil grin, believing he finally was victorious.

The Madman turned to face the remaining Vikings who quickly retreated back to their hiding spots. But a few brave individuals still peeked out at the scene.

Snoutlout finally showed his face again, charging at Drago with a simple dagger, demonstrating his true incompetence. To the idiot's credit he managed to at least stab Drago, in his fake arm doing no real damage. Drago simply rolled his eyes as he backhanded the teenager through a nearby wall, knocking him out.

"Who else?" Drago questioned the hiding Vikings, the only answer being the high pitched winding sound behind him.

The ice blast that was supposed to be his greatest enemies' tomb started to glow and hum as the ice shook and cracks could be heard forming inside.

And then, detonation. The ice exploded right in Drago's face, the force so powerful it ripped his fake arm off. As the steam cloud lifted the glowing Night Fury and it's rider revealed themselves, sending a clear message that the fight wasn't over yet.

Drago climbed atop the Bewilderbeast for the final showdown, as both sides turned to face the other.

"It ends here Drago," Hiccup called out, "It ends now!"

"Never!" Drago shouted as he struck the Bewilderbeast again, commanding it to attack.

The Bewilderbeast reared up to unleash an ice blast, but took ten distinct plasma blasts to the face. With both dragons recognizing it as the final moment, they both charged their most powerful attack, with whomever to fire first to be the victor.

Toothless fired a charged blast, impacting the Bewilderbeast on one of his tusks, breaking it off completely and sending Drago flying out into the water, missing one arm and drained of energy, the Madman would certainly die of drowning.

The fight is over, the war is over. . .

Accepting defeat, the Bewilderbeast released all the controlled dragons and left, but not before respectfully acknowledging the new Alphas before retreating into the water, wishing to find its own path.

**-On the Back of Dragons-**

It wasn't until later that afternoon when the rest of the Dragon Riders arrived bearing food and supplies for the starving island. So far Hiccup had kept his identity unknown, keeping his helmet on to fool the Vikings.

Right now he was watching the scene in the village below from a hill nearby when Fletcher came up.

"Your Dad's fine Alpha," Fletcher reported, "From what the healers gathered he'll need to be careful and not do anything strenuous for long periods of time."

"Alpha?" Hiccup laughed, "What happened to Rider?"

"Everyone in the corps is "Rider," one way or another," Fletcher explained, "Besides; Alpha has a distinct ring to it."

"True." Hiccup, or now Alpha, agreed, "Well, let's get to work. . ."


	16. Birthplace

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Birthplace-**

It has been a week since the Battle of Berk, and Alpha still kept his identity hidden from Berk. Ever since Stoick came home aboard a relief ship and told MOST of what he found, and the opportunities of joining the ranks of the Dragon Riders, the village had slowly warmed up to the idea of coexistence with dragons.

Sure some of the Vikings refused change, Mildew and Spikelout for examples but Fletcher took care of that problem. He confronted them all with straight facts, pointing out their flaws and shortsightedness. The Vikings were embarrassed, admitting their flaws and faults before letting past grudges go. Any who didn't wound up ignored.

The Academy Fleet arrived to literally move onto Berk as each ship was taken apart and rebuilt as proper shops and facilities during the relief effort. Rebuilding the destroyed Viking village into a big multicultural city while improving the islands farms and mines to points the Vikings thought impossible.

No Viking structure was left untouched, even the Great Hall and Dragon Training arena were either upgraded or replaced. Alpha had worked hard that day, helping his mother and adopted sister build the new Academy that like the ship, was impressive in size and design.

Having done all he could at the time he and Toothless left the city in progress and returned to the cove. The cove that served as the birthplace of Dragon Riding. It was an incredibly emotional and nostalgic place for the two, standing where it all began.

The cove was the same as when the two left it three years prior, only minor changes in the trees showed the difference in time.

Both man and dragon took a deep breath as the entered the ground that to them, was almost as sacred as Thor's hammer. The smells, the sounds, just being in their own footsteps brought it all back to them. Soon they began to, just by memory; reenact the most important events that took place. The drawing in the ground, the first fish the boy gave, and the first time the Dragon placed his nose in the boy's hand.

Unnoticed by the two Alphas, Fletcher watched from the branches of a tree overlooking the cove. While he heard of the place multiple times, to actually see it with his own eyes was a humbling experience. But to watch the original dragon riders return to the location of origin for what brought the known world together made it all the more meaningful.

Smiling, the Oakhood quietly withdrew further into the forest, respecting what that place meant to Alpha, and would eventually mean to the world, preserved in history for generations to come. . .

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

When Alpha returned to the city, many of the Vikings seemed depressed despite their change for the better. Alpha asked another dragon rider what was wrong and soon discovered that Snoutlout had survived getting thrown through the wall and was now challenging Stoick to officially become chief, exploiting Stoick now limited stamina.

In truth, it was just for show since to the Vikings, Snoutlout still is the only heir as "Hiccup" was still dead. Knowing what he needed to do, the Alpha arrived at the village square where the fight was going to take place, already crowded with spectators.

"Hi- Alpha!" Astrid corrected as she ran up to him, "You need to do it now, please." She almost pleaded, causing a few of the Vikings to look at her in surprise, since when did Astrid Hofferson plead?

"Don't worry," Alpha replied placing a hand on her shoulder calming her down, causing several more Vikings to raise their eyebrows, unsure if it was a good or bad thing, "I am." Alpha finished as he grabbed his shield and walked through the crowd.

Spikelout had already begun reciting how Stoick the Vast had been challenged by his only heir Snoutlout for the throne of Berk, the fight would either be to the death or until one accepts the others surrender, so on and so forth when Alpha broke through the crowd, his mere presence ending the rant.

"If you want to win the right to chief in battle," Alpha began pointing at Snoutlout with an inactivated Dragon Saber, "Then fight me, a conqueror, a leader, a challenge, not a wounded warrior unfit for battle."

"Uh no," Snoutlout sneered, "How about you just pack up your entire dragon thing and get off my island! You don't even know how to be a chief!"

"Says the coward who hides in barrels at the first signs of danger, tips over yaks for no reason, and is so concerned about his own image, he starves the children who are the future of Berk." Alpha retorted, turning around. "If you will not fight me here and now we'll leave Snoutlout, but I make an offer to all of you," Alpha continued referring to the crowd, "If you are willing, come with us. I'll personally see that you'll be set."

Now faced with the threat of the entire population abandoning him in favor of someone else, Snoutlout grabbed a hammer from the weapon rack beside him and threw it at the back of Alpha's head, yelling a war cry as he did so.

Alerted by Snoutlout's cry, Alpha spun around with his shield, backhanding the hammer away and to the ground. And while his helmet still covered his face, everyone could tell he was smiling.

"Fighting it is," Alpha commented, activating his saber and taking a stance.

Now determined for blood Snoutlout grabbed a sword and charged, neglecting a shield in the process. He had the sword made specifically for him out of what materials remained after the Berserker attack, made just to his liking, a symbol of his authority of Berk.

Just as he was about to bring the sword down in a vertical slice, Alpha used his saber to block the weapon, but that didn't happen. Instead Snoutlout's prized sword broke, _Shattered_, upon impacting the flaming Dragon Steel blade, fragments of the poor steel scatted over the floor leaving Snoutlout with nothing more then a hilt and pummel.

Everyone froze in shock, trying to grasp what just happened in front to them before Alpha resumed his counter attack, continuing his momentum he spun himself behind Snoutlout before pinning the Viking into the ground face first.

"Yield." Alpha ordered, his tone fierce and assertive, leaving no room for negotiation.

"Never you smelly son of a half t-" Snoutlout began but was silence when Alpha shifted and applied more weight onto him, "Okay! Okay! You win, let go!" The Viking gasped, unable to bear the pain.

"I accept your surrender." Alpha said loud enough for everyone to hear before getting up and turning to his father. Stoick the Vast chuckled and agreed. Alpha is the winner of what was certainly the shortest battle for Berk's throne ever.

The crowd broke out cheering, most of which not noticing Snoutlout getting back up, gritting his teeth in anger and frustration. Refusing defeat, the Viking grabbed another weapon, an axe, and slowly walked up behind Alpha, who again had he back turned. Snoutlout raised the axe in his right hand determined to kill and achieve victory, even if it was by cheating.

Just as people realized what was happening, some yelled for Snoutlout to stop, but he ignored them. Only when an arrow pierced his right arm did he drop the axe, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"Snoutlout, you never change do you? Always trying to prove yourself at my expense." Alpha sighed, turning to face the cheater. "But unlike three years ago, I'm not an easy target, not when I have a fellow Dragon Rider watching my back for snakes like you."

"WHO ARE YOU?" Snoutlout yelled, now sized by several Vikings.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Alpha laughed as he started to remove his helmet, "So I'll just show you."

Upon revealing his face, every Viking gasped in disbelief, amazed at what they saw. Snoutlout began to thrash even harder, refusing to be bested and succeeded by Hiccup of all people but the effort was futile.

As Snoutlout was dragged away shouting things I probably shouldn't repeat, Astrid approached the victor calmly before slugging him in the shoulder.

"That's for ending it too quickly," She stated as again she pulled back the hair over her eye and kissed him. This time in front of everybody. "That's for-"

"Everything else?" Alpha interrupted, the kiss had made everything just that much more worth it.

"For coming home" Astrid finished. . .


	17. Coming of Age

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Coming of Age-**

The next morning, the air was especially cold, despite the sun's rays. It wasn't that winter was already here, it was just that an important event was currently taking place in the Great Hall. A great and historical meeting between Stoick the Vast, the elders and Alpha was underway, with Stoick preparing to retire. Normally there would be a long series of tests to see if the new chief was ready, but that was never in doubt today.

Still with Vikings being Vikings there was still a whole lot of tradition to work through, with Alpha having to swear an oath of responsibility among other things but in the end it came down to receiving Gothi's blessing.

The ceremony was moved outside so everyone could watch the historic moment because despite the size of the Great Hall, Berk's population had just increase fourfold. Eight if you counted all the dragons. Alpha began to feel just a bit nervous as he looked at all the people watching him until the mute elder tugged on his sleeve and instructed him to kneel.

Everyone held their breaths as Gothi picked up a pinch of ashes and made the symbol on Alpha's forehead, blessing him and making him chief. With a smile, Gothi stepped away with a bow as Alpha stood, nodding to his father.

"The true Chief has come!" Stoick called out, breaking the silence. Everyone broke out cheering, even those who weren't Vikings as triumphant dragon roars drowned out any chanting.

Toothless managed to jump under Alpha, his rider landing in the saddle as he fired a plasma blast skyward, exploding midair in a beautiful flash of light as the previous cold vanished, replaced with a burning warmth.

Taking that as his cue, Alpha linked up his foot to the tail and together the duo blasted up into the sky, leaving the celebrations below on the ground, well at least until other dragons caught up.

Understandably overwhelmed, Alpha retreated to the Adventure, busying himself with maps and planning the Corps next move.

"Thought I'd find you in here," Fletcher greeted as he entered the room, "even though you should be out there."

"Can't, got to work" Alpha replied, "We're still at war with the Roman Empire and there are still several nations that need out help." Alpha continued as he reached for the ruler.

"Oh no you don't." Fletcher stated as he grabbed the straight edge before Alpha could. "I'll take care of the planning; you get on Toothless, get out there, and go do a few stunts." Fletcher ordered before pushing Alpha out of the room. "And before you go all "I'm the chief" on me, we both know you'll be thanking me later."

And with that, the Oakhood shut the door, locking Alpha out. Not that Toothless had any complaints since now nothing stopped the two from going out on another adrenaline rushed flight.

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

Fletcher was, as usual, correct, the high speed flights around Berk liberating Alpha from his earlier stress as the wind and clouds races past. Each time the Alphas passed Berk, people and dragons alike cheered, undeterred by the fact the Alphas were moving to fast to hear them.

The legendary duo dived and climbed, snap rolled and corkscrewed, pulling every death defying stunt possible in the vast freedom the blue sky offered. The joyful roar of the Night Fury dominant, causing everyone to stop and listen, not out of fear but respect.

To each and everyone who heard the call, it was not their ruler telling them what to do; it was their leader, challenging each and every one of them to go as fast, as far, as best they could. It was the sound of the ideal that brought them all together, that united nations and species alike. And it would be the sound immortalized for centuries.

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

It was well into the evening when the two Alphas finally had to return to earth, as even they had limits. But that didn't stop the island from continuing to celebrate with feasts, games, and music from all over the known world. The music was new to Berk, as the Vikings were too busy with their hardships to have time to play complicated songs professionally.

Deterred by such noise, the two Alphas instead had their own little feast in the forest, with a freshly hunted Boar roasting over a campfire among food they packed. The soft soothing sounds of the trees and the crackling fire had a calming effect on the two, almost putting both to sleep before eating when a certain Deadly Nadder and her rider landed.

"Dad send you after me?" Alpha yawned, sitting back up.

"And I just can't come and be with you myself?" Astrid asked back, "No, he's busy with Valka and Midnight." She explained as she also sat be the fire. "Why aren't you back at the Great Hall? Sitting in the chief's throne?"

"Noise," Alpha simply replied, "That and the fact I don't think it really settled in yet."

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked poking at the fire with a stick.

"I feel like it happened all too quick, like it's been three weeks, not three years since I was Hiccup. Like it happened too fast, like I'm rushing it. And it's going to cost everyone." Alpha admitted his inner doubts and fears.

"Well, that never happened." Astrid interrupted, "Remember when I found you in the cove and you kidnapped me? Changed my entire world? Does that feel like three weeks ago?"

"Well, no." Alpha admitted starting to see her point.

"Good, because it sure wasn't for me," Astrid continued, "I think the only time you've done something too quickly was when you made Snoutlout eat dirt. Thank you for that by the way."

"It was my genuine pleasure, no really it was." Alpha laughed, albeit dryly.

"I guess it's just being back on the same island where I was a nobody at best, and Hiccup the Useless at worst. Bad memories just have a way of making themselves known." Alpha sighed, "Don't worry, I'll get through it."

"Good, cause well, my Mom talked to me about a little something. . ." Astrid trailed off, starting to fiddle with her fingers, not bothering to hide how nervous she was about the subject only stopping when Alpha gave her a plate of cooked boar.

"Easy Astrid," Alpha soothed gently holding her chin, "I told you about my biggest stress, and it's only fair you should tell me yours."

"Well, right before you challenged Snoutlout and I talked to you, I guess I acted weird, around you." Astrid explained, highly embarrassed. "I guess people got suspicious and asked my mom about it, about us."

"Oh," Alpha understood what was happening now. "What did she say?"

"What? No it wasn't like that!" Astrid panicked, "Mom's all for it! It's just I failed to control myself and now I've rushed you into a marriage! I mean if you even wanted it, it's been three years Hiccup, you've probably found someone else so-"

Astrid was silenced mid rant as Alpha put a strong, yet gentle grip on her shoulder. His face bearing a simple yet detailed smile.

"Astrid, yes I've met a lot of girls over the years, all of different backgrounds and personalities. Some wanted me for their own fantasies and others as a tool, but none of them are you Astrid. They wanted me, but I never saw a relationship with any of them, just you." Alpha comforted, slowly peeling away her fears as he returned to his spot.

"So, you're interested?" Astrid asked, finally able to stop her tears.

"Astrid," Alpha laughed, "I've been interested for over three years, but I won't do it unless you want it too."

"Of course, Hic- Alpha," Astrid agreed, only stopping to correct herself as a huge weight was lifted from her.

"Thank you Astrid," Alpha responded as he sat back down. "And for your information, no one realized we were together until after the takedown when you kissed me."

"Oh Gods," Astrid laughed realizing how far her imagination had gotten the better of her, now she looked like a fool to him, and he didn't care at all. Finally at ease, she took a bite out of her food, amazed at the delicious flavor flooding her mouth.

"Fletcher taught me how to cook food in the field; it's a lesson that's served me well." Alpha explained as he picked up his own piece of meat to finish it, but only managed to grip empty air.

"TOOTHLESS!"


	18. Arising Victorious

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Arising Victorious-**

It has been just short of a month since Alpha took back his birthright, but that did little to distract him from reaching out to the other parts of the world. Berk had already fallen under attack twice from Alvin the Treacherous and Dragur's fleet but as they quickly learned: If you control the skies, you control both land and sea. Eventually the long time enemies were forced to withdraw as they ran out of ships and men.

The next time the Red Death sent out a Dragon Raid, Alpha led a naval bombardment on the nest from ten miles away, gambling that the dragon couldn't survive multiple naval cannon rounds.

After the first six rounds from the Adventure impacted the dormant volcano at the same time, the Red Death burst forth from the mountainside, breathing fire upon the island's shore setting it ablaze.

The Vikings watched in horror as the sand burned, knowing how close the raging inferno would have been their certain and sudden end. But the crews of the warships quickly recovered, and zeroed their weapons at the demon, waiting for the signal to fire. . .

A single plasma blast sent skyward, and the weapons roared their battle cry as the ships creaked but held strong against the powerful forces at work.

The shells hit their mark, impacting the Red Death in the head and shoulders, forcing it to lean back and expose its belly to the incoming assault. Each round dealt massive damage to the queen and halted its attempts to get airborne or close the distance, keeping the ships out of range for its fire.

The main guns of the Adventure erupted again and exactly twelve seconds later, the final blow was dealt. The source of three centauries of conflict fell, thrashing about and unleashing its fire as it ceased to live.

The cannons ceased, waiting for the dust and smoke to settle. The thunderous sounds of battle became deathly silence as all held their breath as they waited to confirm their victory.

As the air cleared the corpse was clearly visible on the beach, lying on its side with its fearsome maw open, displaying the man sized teeth inside as its tail lay against the mountainside.

"It is finished," Stoick calmly stated, "Let's go home. . ."

It wasn't until the ships were already halfway home did the people and dragons broke out in celebration. By the time the Strike Fleet docked, the entire island was once again full of yet another reason to celebrate, and again, they didn't hold back.

Finally the parties and feasts ended, and the people returned to work as children laughed and played without worry or fear. Alpha stepped out of the just finished house as he looked down the hill and watched all of his work pay off before sitting at his desk and pulling out a piece of parchment, a quill, and an inkwell.

He had been preparing for this, well, series of events since he spoke with Astrid over the campfire dinner. Talking with his father and mother, preparing the payments and so on.

So why did he all of the sudden get so nervous?

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

To say that the Dragon Riders' resent victories over Drago and the Red Death increased their position in the world would be an understatement. Now they were respected, and feared as the worlds' most accomplished superpower. Soon bards and storytellers throughout the world told tales and legends about the Corps, though not all were based on fact.

Despite the rumors and claims about them from the less then thrilled nations of the world, the Corps witnessed a steady increase of foreigners of all ages wishing to join their ranks. With such an increased variety in age groups and disciplines, Valka and Midnight had turned to Astrid and Fletcher for aid, both who helped out in their own way.

Valka took charge of teaching all the adults while Astrid and Midnight worked together to teach the younger rookies. Fletcher on the other hand took his classes into the forest to teach them the basic skills and techniques they would need in the field, even if his methods weren't always liked.

People who came out of the Forest from Fletcher's training often were much dirtier then they went in, but came out a lot more capable and able to survive a night without a roof. Sure they all hated his guts now, but when their on their own some time from now, they'll change their minds.

It wasn't until sundown that night when the lessons stopped, Astrid had returned home to find the Haddocks and Fletcher present alongside her parents, all of them had a certain smirk on their faces which did little to ease her nerves.

"Okay mom, what's going on?" The shield maiden asked as she put her axe down.

"I'll give you a hint," Fletcher answered, "Word is Spikelout sent your folks twelve of these, and they all went up in smoke. Stoick here gives your mother one, and she spends all day getting your father to agree to it."

Astrid heart skipped a beat when she realized what the Oakhood was referencing, she could only watch as he mother revealed the parchment from behind her back.

"A marriage contract proposal sweetheart," Mjoll confirmed, "Your father and I already have agreed to the terms, now we want you're opinion"

"Yes." Astrid replied without hesitation, she didn't need to read it to know what she was agreeing to. She knew the human Alpha enough to trust him completely, and she knew he'd never betray that trust.

It was one of the best evenings of her life. . .

**And I'm gonna end it there for now, forty words sorter then my goal but this it a good spot. Well I think you all have a pretty good idea what's going to happen next Chapter. Now If you'll excuse me I need to reread some of my research here. . .**


	19. The Preparations

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-The Preparations-**

Once the contract was agreed upon, the process of discussing Astrid's _Bruðkaup, also known as her Dowry or Bride price began. If it was up to Astrid, she'd just skip the whole things but again, traditions got in the way._

_First was the __Mundr__ a payment from Alpha to Astrid's father in exchange _for the right of protection and legal guardianship, Not only that, but it also showed that Alpha could financially support her. Like being the Alpha and the Chief of Berk wasn't enough?

Still, it was settled and while the total payment wasn't needed until the ceremony, Alpha still presented twenty ounces of silver as a down payment in good faith.

Next, the two families negotiated the _Morgen-gifu_. This payment would be to Astrid from Alpha after the ceremony as compensation for her virginity. Even though both made it absolutely clear they weren't gonna try anything in that regard for a few years yet. But that didn't change the fact that, well, event, poised the biggest potential threat to her health no matter if they waited or not.

Lastly, there was the _Heiman Fylgia_, which was Astrid's inheritance from her father, While Alpha would actually controlled the money, he wouldn't be able to waste it or repay debts with it as it was primarily a trust incase of the worst and Astrid was left a Widow.

With all of them in agreement, Valka left temporarily to gather Gobber and four other men to serve as witnesses as it was finally made official. But with stars filling the sky and Toothless dragging Alpha outside by the collar for their nightly flight, everyone agreed that the rest of the planning could wait until tomorrow.

Problem was, Astrid was too happy to sleep, her mind busy with fantasies of her future which had just been secured. . .

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

"Thanks for sitting through that Fletcher," Alpha began as he worked in his workshop early that morning, "I know you don't like it when people talk about how much money someone's worth."

"Especially when sexual things are the primary factors," Fletcher confirmed, clearly not enjoying talking about it. "I know this is different, and you're being responsible about it and I respect that. It's just that after seeing how irresponsible some people are about it just gives the idea a bad reputation in my mind." The Oakhood explained.

"Slavers?" Alpha asked, as wrong as it was a female slave's sexual availability could be their main selling point.

"Yeah, but sometimes it's also the opposite." Fletcher replied, "I've lost count of how many times other people our age make it some sort of game or dirty joke. Anymore it's a competition to see who can do it to whom first. It ticks me off."

"Likewise," Alpha agreed, having similar opinions. The two had seen some of the darker and bloodier sides of mankind, but survived with a much more mature and correct understanding about most everything.

"So, you think Snoutlout's gonna try anything?" Alpha asked trying to change the subject.

"Heh, not if the idiot starves himself to death first." Fletcher scoffed, "After trying to stab you in the back, and me putting an arrow through his arm, he lost control of his right hand and wrist as well as any positive reputation. The only thing he didn't lose is his ego, and he'd rather keep it then learn how to feed himself with his left hand."

"You're kidding me! He hasn't learned his lesson?" Alpha interrupted, caught off guard by the news.

"I don't think "Learning" is in that dunce's vocabulary." Fletcher retorted with a dry laugh, not bothering to hide his true opinion. While his honesty was a trait Alpha valued, the Oakhood couldn't care less about what people thought of his opinions coming off to others as arrogant and rude. Especially if they were people of importance or high stature.

"Well, we better get going Alpha; don't want to be late do yeah?" Fletcher teased his friend, noting that it was almost time to resume the discussion at the Hofferson's place.

"Don't try your luck."

"I'm not trying my luck; I'm trying to get under your skin."

"You are, Stop."

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

Throughout the next week, the planning continued in secret in an effort to downplay the wedding as much as possible. Otherwise, everyone on the island would want to pitch in and it would cause chaos and disorder, effectively killing the mood.

The wedding would be held the Friday after next, as weddings were traditionally held on Fridays to honor the goddess Frigga. The location would be a clearing just inside the forest, as suggested by Fletcher as it was the most ideal location.

Yet, despite their best efforts to keep it small and simple, word got out about the impending wedding and as feared, chaos followed shortly. It took quite a bit of yelling from Stoick to finally convince the people to back off; surprisingly his heart didn't give out.

Yet it opened up a lot of opportunity and resources to the couple, giving them a chance to experiment with the different traditions associated with weddings. Now the two could turn to a professional jeweler for their rings and turn to other possibilities.

The two took advantage and found themselves some clothes better suited for the wedding then a battlefield, but they both agreed to not show each other said outfits until it was time.

At the same time however, both had gotten quite a few lectures about what to expect as a lawfully married couple and their responsibilities as husband and wife while preparing their ancestral swords for the wedding.

A few days passed and soon things were finished, such as the rings and the alter, but it wasn't Friday yet, almost, but not quite yet.

Finally, the eve before their wedding, Alpha showed Astrid the house he had designed and finished for the two of them as well as their dragons. Alpha, being his inventive self already showed Astrid multiple designs for eventual upgrades and extensions but she stopped him with a kiss. When the time comes they'll add on but for now it was perfect, and by this time tomorrow, it will be her home, _their_ home.


	20. Wedding PT 1

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Wedding PT 1-**

Slowly, the eternal golden orb that was the sun slowly peeked out over the island casting its first rays of the day. As the Terrible Terrors woke and began to break into the ceiling shuddered as a dragon jumped up and down of the roof outside, trying to wake his rider.

"Alright! I'm up!" Alpha yawned as he walked outside, "Night Fury, more like "Six in the Morning" Fury if you ask me."

Toothless playfully growled as he dropped down to his rider's level while showing his smile. Returning the growl and smile, Alpha couldn't help but laugh as he put on his helmet and climbed into the saddle.

The next moment, the duo was gone into the morning sky only leavening Stoick behind with his own beard blown into his face as he tried to stop them. After all, today's the day and he should be getting ready for the ceremony this afternoon not riding his dragon around.

"Don't worry Stoick," Valka stated from inside the house, knowing just how her husband thought. "He's not goofing off, he's just going for a wake up flight and patrol. He'll be back in 10-15 minutes."

"I know Val," Stoick replied, "It's just so hard to believe that he lived to see this day. I'd honestly lost hope in him for a while, back before he left."

"Right after I was taken?" Valka asked.

"Aye," the Viking admitted, "Not too long after you left Val, our son was just different, in hindsight it probably was something I could have done but he just kept becoming a runt. By the time he learned his name it was already changed to Hiccup. After that, the name just stuck."

"Um, what was his actual name?" Midnight interrupted, overcome with curiosity.

"It's Halldon," Valka answered, "His real name is Halldon Horrendous Haddock III."

"Question is, does he know?" Stoick sighed, "Does he actually know his true name? Does he respond to it?"

"Yes and no," Valka answered yet again, "When I found him, and well, reunited with him, I told him his true name. But by that time he already took on the identity of Rider, and since than become the human Alpha."

By this time Alpha, also known rarely as Halldon returned home after waking up with a few aerobatics, and made the mistake of walking into the same room as his father.

"You know son," Said parent teased with a certain smile, "Those clothes are not Ideal for a wedding, you're gonna have to clean up and change into something better suited for the ceremony."

The groom's face paled almost to the point some would mistake him for an elf, horrified of the thought. To him, the flight suit was just as much a part of him as his face, if not more so. You see, the only time the Human Alpha took off his armor was only when absolutely necessary like bathing or repair/upgrading it.

"Come on Dad, right now?"

"No, not yet, but I'll let you know. . ."

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the community, Astrid was preparing for the wedding herself along with her mother and other women. Having just finished her turn at the bathhouse she had dressed for the wedding, normally Viking brides didn't dress up for the ceremony but well, when did what female Vikings do ever stop her before?

Typically Viking girls wore their hair unbraided and outspread, but Astrid ignored those traditions since to her, it made her look weak so she braided her hair thorough her childhood to send a clear warning she was strong and independent. Thankfully such traditions went enforced on Berk, so others let it slide.

But today was different so Astrid left her hair unbraided for the first time she could remember and, well wore certain clothes. If it had been any other occasion and she was offered the same clothes, she would have had Stormfly incinerate them and go after who ever suggested it with her axe, but again, today was different, and it was for Hi- em, Alpha.

That was another thing that bothered Astrid, the fact that she would have to be quite a ways away from her beloved axe for the day as the ancestral swords were supposed to be the only weapons present on the alter. In a way, it made her feel vulnerable despite the fact that Stormfly, Toothless, Fletcher, and several armed witnesses wouldn't hesitate to protect her.

Or maybe that was why; Astrid had always carried her own weight and held her own in a fight. It just felt so weird that she had to trust someone else with her safety, even if it was only for a while.

Well, all she could do now was wait. And she hated that.

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

Alpha had prepared as well similarly to Astrid, this time in the company of his father, Gobber, and some men. He went to the bathhouse after Astrid was done, and he too symbolically washed away his old identity. After that was done he had to get dressed for the ceremony as well. Unlike girls boys didn't wear anything to show their unwed status, so he just had to settle for a fancy tunic. The tunic was a deep calming red in color similar to Toothless' tail and was embodied with silver. The pants were an impressive brown and the bear fur boots matched the heavy fur cape on his back. Next he wore a beautiful scabbard that carried the ancestral sword on his left hip, throwing him even further off balance.

Note to self, get out of this ASAP.

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

It was time, it was finally time.

Once the financials were out of the way, Astrid was escorted by a young kinsmen who carried her ancestral sword to the site were the human Alpha was waiting as was tradition. And again, only three words crossed his mind:

_Gods, she's stunning._

She was almost unrecognizable when compared to her usual tomboyish self. Her hair was hanging loose and free as she wore a gold circlet as a bridal crown. Most shocking of all however was her dress.

Yes, Astrid Hofferson was wearing a dress. And he thought he'd seen everything.

The dress was obviously elven in design as it seemed to flow around her in the non present wind, the fact that the dress was mostly white embodied with gold at her collar, waist, and wrists, seemingly radiating her beauty even more. Altogether it made her look like a soft and beautiful cloud down among the trees of the forest. Like she wasn't beautiful enough?

Anyway, the wedding had started as Gothi preformed the rituals necessary to attract the attention of the gods Thor and Frigga, as their blessings were required. Next the mute elder made a hammer sign with her staff, supposedly spreading their blessings on the couple.

Next, the Human Alpha drew his ancestral sword and presented it to Astrid. She took the sword and know was to hold in trust for her son, eventually. Next she gave him her family's ancestral sword, and with it her father's right as her legal guardian and protector.

Next came the rings, perfectly sized bands of silver with their vows engraved on the inside and their initials on the outside. HHH and AHH respectively. First Astrid's ring was offered to her on the hilt of the sword she had just given him, next she offered him his in the same way.

Finally with their rings on their fingers, and hands joined on the hilt of the groom's new sword everything stopped, as the two exchanged their vows and a kiss.

It was done. . .


	21. Wedding PT 2

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Wedding PT 2-**

Not a word, not a sound as the newlyweds looked into each others eyes after the kiss as time seemingly stopped around them. Everyone present held their silence as they respectfully waited, each and every one knowing what it meant to them for several minutes.

Finally, the two broke eye contact as they stepped off the alter, and it was then when the Night Fury roared out, proud and strong. Taking the call as its cue, the entire island erupted with joy and thanks, so much that the ground and air seemingly shook with delight. As everyone present either went to the feast in the Great Hall or the numerous feasts thorough out the city. After all their chief and leader just got married!

Every food item known on the planet was present in large supply at the feasts as well as an impressive variety of indoor entertainment. There was the usual poetry and music present at such gatherings, but several friends and family of the two shared their own stories to everyone present.

Of course Fletcher had quite a few stories to share of his time along side the two Alphas, so for quite some time he had the floor making everyone present laugh.

"I remember one time he (Hiccup) had gotten himself in trouble, despite my clear warnings about bears. So what does he do come spring time? Oh not much, just advance on two newborn cubs and try to pet them." Fletcher detailed the memory.

"Well it's not like you weren't any closer then I was!" The newly wed defended himself.

"True, but I had blended with nearby vegetation to disguise myself as a bush, you didn't." Fletcher reminded before continuing. "So anyway, the mother of the two cubs comes back with a fish and sees him in between her and her cubs and we all know rule number one: Never get between a mother and its offspring. Let's just say I never seen a human outrun a charging bear before or since."

Everyone broke out in laughter, each picturing in their mind's eye Hiccups' face as he scrambled to get away from the bear.

"Yeah, okay that was stupid on my part," Alpha admitted, "But I got a tale that will interest you: Back when the Corps was originally expanding, Toothless, Fletcher, Tricktrail, and I went into the kingdom of Youlidia to attempt negotiations. Now at the time our numbers were just over a hundred and we had no reputation yet. But we made such a good impression on what Dragon Riding had to offer so he "Requested" us to have a dinner with him one evening. He put on a big show, trying to persuade us that if we vowed to serve him, we'd be able to advance, but again it was just a show."

"So the next evening we do the same thing at our camp and he's being a jerk. Toothless decided to share his food, if you know what I mean and so this king is freaking out because now he has a half eaten piece of deer on his lap. Let's just say those were some short negotiations, his people were granted freedom to join the Corps ranks in exchange for someone to take it off his lap. If only all leaders were that easy to change their tune."

Again everyone broke out in laughter and the stories continued until after sundown and it was time for the newly wed couple to be escorted to their home, and bed, by six witnesses and torchlight. However as soon as Astrid and the Human Alpha stepped inside, Stormfly sensed their unease and made herself comfortable in the doorway blocking anyone else from entry, and finally Stoick called the witnesses off as their purpose was unnecessary at this point, their marriage was obvious enough.

Only the two inside knew what happened that night, and that's how it should be. . .

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

The two slept together for the first time, and both were enjoying the comfort it brought until the roof started to shake, and a playful roar sounded from the roof waking the couple.

"Sorry," Hiccup yawned as he got up and put his normal flight suit back on, "Fletcher's right, more things change, the more they stay the same."

"And who ever said that was a bad thing?" Astrid yawned getting up as well.

"True, but just once I'd like to sleep in." The Human Alpha complained as he buckled on the chest piece.

"Oh, why sleep in when you could be using that time making stuff like this?" Astrid teased activating the vertical stabilizer on his armor. Of course he wound it up again while complaining on how delicate the calibrations were or some other thing Astrid didn't understand, she was just waiting for him to move his hand away from the switch.

He did, and she immediately tripped it again with a laugh.

"Oh, you're gonna keep doing that aren't you? Yeah it's hilarious, Come' ere," The Human Alpha sighed as he pulled his wife in and kissed her. The two only broke the kiss when the ceilings' shaking resumed, reminding them of the dragon outside.

Hiccup finally left the bedroom and closed the door behind him before going outside. Astrid on the other hand just stood there for a moment thinking on what all just happened before breaking a smile and changing out of her nightgown and into her clothes.

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

Just under an hour later and the final parts of the wedding took place in the Great Hall where Astrid would receive the Morgen-gifu in front of several witnesses from her husband.

Most of it was jewelry and household items as usual but also included various Dragon Rider items and a brand new saddle Hiccup had made with his own hands and mind. Astrid smiled since in a way it was a message to get out of the house as much as possible. Yes she loved her new home but she loved to be free on the backs of dragons too, and now nothings stopping her!

Oh, She also got the keys to her new home, but she really didn't care about that at the moment, why should she?


	22. Deploying Fletcher

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Deploying Fletcher-**

Three months after the wedding and life had returned to normal (so to speak) on the island of Berk, now known as the capital and birthplace of the Corps. As the Corps waited and trained the next generation of Dragon Riders, their reputation likewise increased on the global scale as the bringers of the future with justice and prosperity leading the charge. Unfortunately, not everyone was interested in the future, at least not this future.

One such group saw a golden opportunity in recent events to further their own goals at the Corps' expense. A chance to forever destroy the famed reputation of those Dragon Riders and to tighten their already choking grip on their own nation of Thopan.

The Kingdom of Thopan was just short of a medium sized nation, large enough it could hold it's own but small enough to go relatively unnoticed by the outside world. Within its borders was the usual economy found in such provinces, with peasants serving nobles who served the king, but as usual, racism was common and unfortunately went unopposed despite the king's resent change of heart upon hearing tales of the Dragon Riders, and he admitted to himself, his ways, the old ways were wrong.

So the King did what he thought was best and raised his daughter to embrace change and rule fairly to correct his mistakes. The princess did her best to make her father proud, and enjoyed the numerous stories of the Dragon Riders she heard from the many merchants who told their tales, eagerly waiting to one day bring the legends to those under her care no matter the race.

Reception of this change in thought was mixed, and finally one evening as the princess traveled by carriage to explore the nation she was attacked by individuals on dragons, the only account of the attack was from a mortally wounded page to a traveling merchant before passing away.

There was a violent outrage against the cowardly ambush, with the mention of dragons leading many to blame the Dragon Rider Corps stating it was an attempt to size their lands.

Yet somehow, a letter was sent from location unknown by Terrible Terror, meant to be delivered to the king. However, the flying courier became confused between the Alpha and the human with executive power, and soon found itself flying across open seas and violent storms determined to deliver its message seeking shelter and aid from various dragons along the way until the sent of the Alpha's nest tickled it's nose.

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

Things were definitely as crazy as they normally are on Berk, one minute Halldon is working on an upgrade for his shield, the next Toothless comes bounding in with a limp Terrible Terror asleep in his mouth. A roll of parchment stored in a cylinder container on the small dragon's back marked with a coat of arms he failed to identify. Slowly the chief retrieved and unrolled the letter carefully reading each word meant for the foreign leader, soon understanding what was at stake.

Someone wanted war, and they wanted the blood to be on his hands instead of their own.

He couldn't ignore the plea for help, but he couldn't be involved either as that was exactly what they wanted.

Sometimes a single surgical strike can be much more effective then a powerful blow. This was one of those times, and Fletcher is the ideal surgeon in question. Clever and skilled enough to tackle the challenge, but swift and silent enough to avoid attention, perfect.

Gathering several completed inventions he made with the Oakhood in mind, the Alpha set out to look for the elusive archer. Finally he found his friend at the academy teaching a group of new riders how to get the most meat and hide from a hunted animal, using a ram as an example. The chief waited until the lesson was over before calling him over and explained the situation.

Fletcher agreed to the task and prepared to depart before being pleasantly surprised (And Fletcher's rarely surprised might I add.) at the variety in upgrades the chief revealed to him, adding it to his arsenal to increase his variety of methods.

First was a new pair of gauntlets. They closely resembled the ones he currently wore but had hidden blades that would swing out to the side when activated, perfect for catching and redirecting enemy weapons and attacks.

Next was a collapsible grapple made of dragon steel with an attached cord capable of holding three people at the same time, granting the Oakhood even more mobility and alternate routes to his objectives.

Then he was presented with three new kinds of arrows with airtight capsules instead of the traditional arrowheads, the first kind was filled with a mixture of Stoker gel and a catalyst, meaning the arrow would cover its target in the flaming gel on contact, without revealing his position in the process.

The next kind of arrow was nearly identical, but carried a payload of explosive gas instead of the incendiary gel, giving it a lethal punch. The last arrow however was simply called a "snuffer" arrow, releasing a cloud of expanding gassed upon impact to blow out sources of light like candles or torches.

And finally Fletcher received some small mining charges, powerful enough to blast open weak walls yet small enough to conceal under his cloak without throwing him off balance.

Now equipped to deal with the mission, Fletcher and his dragon Tricktrail left Berk aboard a fast Destroyer Escort, designed to be above all else: Fast.

By the time the sun was down the Oakhood was already well on his way with a clear goal: Discover and reveal the truth behind these events, by what ever means he deemed necessary. Failure to do so was not an option, it never is.

On the forth night after leaving Berk, the infiltrator's boots touched solid earth again, on the well worn shores of the Kingdom of Thopan. . .

**Okay, so the next couple of chapters are going to be quite a bit different as the focus more on Fletcher and the parts of the world not affiliated with the Corps. So don't expect to here from the two Alphas anytime soon.**

**This story arc (I believe I'm using the term correctly) is partially inspired by Princess Claudette's role in Unknownblackhand's Dragonstone series among other things including a [[[[THIS PART HAS BEEN REMOVED DUE TO SPOILERS]]]] so it will definitely be interesting.**

**It took me a while to decide what to give Fletcher as upgrades before deciding. His gantlets are NOT like the hidden blade in Assassin's Creed; instead he uses them like Batman uses his. The grapple is based on the one in Far Cry 4 and the Arrows were an obvious move. But why did Fletcher, a master at stealth and subtlety need explosives? Two words: Breach charge.**

**On an interesting note I had a sort of deleted scene that was going to take place during the honeymoon, which would go along the lines of Fletcher threatening the couple not to get drunk or he'd kick their rears all the way to the Nile and back but decided against it for reasons.**


	23. Intercepting the Raid

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Intercepting the raid-**

Two days of flying further into the kingdom, bypassing the noisy cities and sticking to the forest, eavesdropping on people as they walked the roads through out the mountain plain covered in the Kingdom's farms and ranches. It was in this relative area the attack happened, and Fletcher had to admit it would be difficult picking up a trail subtlety in such an open area with little cover. Best wait until dark, hopefully the trail won't be cold already.

Both dragon and rider waited until sundown to begin their search, dodging the relatively lazy patrols by what he assumed to be the local army, wearing blue and the same coat of arms as the Terror. The soldiers just rode around on horseback back and forth making small talk about various subjects, causing the Oakhood to wonder if they even knew what they were supposed to be doing.

Then a new rider appeared on horse back, rather dirty looking and carried a worn looking, cheap iron sword, all and all giving the man a less then honorable impression, soon confirmed as he spoke with the soldiers.

"Any luck finding her majesty?" the man asked the two soldiers with obvious false concern, almost causing Fletcher to scoff in disgust.

"Nay," One of the blue clad men replied, "Despite our best efforts, they are all in vain."

"Perhaps the local farmers pose too much distraction?" the man asked again.

"Possibly," the other guard agreed, angering the Oakhood hidden nearby.

"Then allow me and my boys to volunteer our aid and remove such peasants from your concern," The man suggested with an evil grin, "And I'll even include a donation so you may better your efforts in the eastern part of the plain." He added as he dropped a stuffed coin purse spilling it on the ground.

"Very well kind sir," The guard agreed pleased with the amount, "I'm certain his majesty would be pleased with your aid and concern. He is known to reward his most faithful and loyal subjects."

After the guards collected the gold they parted ways, heading east leaving the area. Fighting his growing desire to end those two crooked men with his bow, Fletcher instead quietly followed the man from the sky trusting a hunch this man was connected to his mission somehow.

Not five minutes later and the man joined the rest of his crew at a farm.

"Great news lads!" The man laughed, "We've been tasked with collecting taxes and donations to the king! Find and take anything of value!"

The rest of the brigands laughed and cheered before ransacking the place ignoring the cries of the woman and her sickly boy as they took anything worth gold from riches to good quality tools, before their leader came out with a coin purse emptying its contents into his hand.

"Well looky here, looks like this hag's been hording gold boys!" The man laughed, his partners in crime joining in. As they turned their attention to the shiny coins the man in back suddenly disappeared without any noise.

"Please sir I beg of you we need those to purchase the herbs needed to heal my son!" The woman begged as she pulled on the man's arm, begging for mercy. But being nothing more then a selfish thug, the man threw her down, further pressing her face into the dirt with his foot holding it there for a moment before stepping off.

". . . Well, I suppose we could, you know. . ." The thief pondered, almost as if he was serious before his vile grin returned, "Put him out of his misery! Throw the whelp inside and put it to the torch boys!"

The men laughed drowning out the women's pleads as the boy was thrown into a shed and locked in before one of the brigands lit the structure on fire.

"No! You mustn't!" The woman screamed pounding on the leaders arm before being thrown into the dirt again with a foot on her neck.

"Silence Hag!" the leader shouted and she stopped squirming, "Besides, who can stop me?"

Fletcher slid out from the shadows tripping a thug before delivering a blow to the man's head with his baton knocking him out cold. "We can." The Oakhood replied, half bluffing.

The leader rolled his eyes, seemingly unimpressed before making the sign of a slit throat and the men charged with their weapons, ready to smite the want to be hero as to them no one that young could have such skill to take them on.

Well, he did, and he displayed his superiority as an expert in close quarters combat. Any of the brigands who got close enough to try to hit him collapsed on the ground either out cold, with broken limbs or more likely both as the Oakhood counterattacked and disarmed the lawless scum with his new gantlets.

One of the brigands actually got smart and backed off, hoping to kill the young man with an arrow from afar. He pulled the string back and took aim, but was suddenly dragged into the night sky screaming, and then nothing.

Fletcher caught another bandit's sword by trapping the blade between his hands and redirected it so the sword thrusted itself deep inside the windmill's wall becoming stuck. The bandit tried to pull it out, pulling as hard as he could with his arms when Fletcher swiped his feet out from under him causing him to fall forward and slam his own head into the pummel, knocking himself out.

The burning shed partially collapsed, reminding the Oakhood of the victim trapped within and out of instinct climbed into the burning wood merely seconds before it collapsed on top of him. The flames died, but the hot coals still glowed showing the pile of burnt wood and hot nails to the only other two present. The woman and the leader of the defeated thugs.

And then the debris moved, as the young man pushed the burnt planks free and pulled the victim out of his early grave alive but not unharmed. Fletcher was exhausted and sore all over with a nasty cut on the side of his ring finger and continued up the back of his hand and arm shedding blood, unable to continue the fight, and the brigand knew it as he placed the tip of the sword on the back of the Oakhoods neck.

"An impressive display boy, it truly was," The brigand monologue, "Oh but how sad it is to see it all go to waste, for you that is. Me, I couldn't be happier, now I don't have to split the loot until I get back to the mine, and even then my cut's going to be quite a bit bigger then expected. Well boy, any last words?"

"Yeah, eleven" Fletcher replied, his voice coarse, "There's a dragon on the roof behind you, and any last words."

"Dragon on the roof, yeah right." The man scoffed until he heard a low growl behind and above him followed by breathing. Slowly the man turned and made eye contact with the Cleverclaw and froze not moving a muscle.

Tricktrail slowly eyed the hostile with his predatorily eye while cocking his head to the side before roaring in the man's face displaying all of his carnivorous teeth. Spooked by the dragon, the thug fled the scene abandoning all of his loot and fellow criminals.

"Ugh, so much for low profile," Fletcher groaned as he picked himself up using one of the thieves spears for support before checking the bodies of his opponents for Intel. It was unlikely that the search would yield anything other then stolen gold but he couldn't be too careful and collected the gold anyway, but not for himself.

"Here," Fletcher offered the mother a full coin purse, "I believe this is more then enough to purchase the medicine your son requires and to upgrade your farm."

"T-thank you," The woman accepted after some hesitation, "But why?"

"Why am I a Dragon Rider, or why do I care?" Fletcher asked back as he limped towards his dragon, "It's because I believe in freedom, and because I want to share it."

The woman could only watch in silence as the enigmatic hero disappeared, to be honest, she had believed some of the propaganda against the Dragon Riders, but after tonight's selfless act of heroism and mercy, her views suddenly changed.

**Picture this: A Raptor from Jurassic Park only nine feet tall and capable of flight breathing down your neck, staring into your eyes, and showing you all of its teeth? Now you know what kind of intimidation a Cleverclaw uses. And you haven't even seen his fire yet!**

**And for those of you who were wondering, Fletcher is inspired more by the Batman Arkam game series in terms of combat style, not Assassin's Creed. **


	24. Why to never Monologue

**-ON THE BACK OF DRAGONS-**

**-Why to never monologue-**

"_. . .Me, I couldn't be happier, now I don't have to split the loot until I get back to the mine, and even then my cut's going to be quite a bit bigger then expected. . ."_

"So, theirs more of you at "the mine" eh?" Fletcher thought out loud as he treated his injuries to take his mind off the pain. Fortunately the gash on his hand was mostly superficial and healed quite well with a little blending; unfortunately it left a nasty scar in its place. Ah well, nothing like a few battle scars to show his history. The rest of his body was a lot less sore now as well after drinking some medicine in the form of a rather tart tasting broth. That was a taste that would catch him off guard every time but the medicine also worked wonders on his body.

He was combat able again, but would not be at the top of his game until he got some rest.

Tricktrail was currently flying low near the ground backtracking the sent from one of the brigands back to its place of origin, chances are it would be this "mine" they learned of as the fertile plains ended and exposed mountainside began, showing signs of strip mining and plenty of travel.

The wind changed to their favor and blew several strong scents their way, alerting them of the mine's location before they saw it, allowing the duo the advantage of flanking its location.

The predator duo looked down from their vantage point near by and observed the fortress built adjacent to the mine that no doubt was home to more brigands. It seemed that the thieves expanded upon what was already available, constructing additional walls and gates against intruders. Several guards manned watchtowers or the fort's walls, but were mostly asleep on the job.

Still, fully functional fort and mine operating with additional defenses and home to lots of bandit activity and no one notices? Unlikely, chances are the brigands are paying someone off or they've been hired and given all of this to complete their task.

Unable to do any more at this range, Fletcher mounted his dragon and flew closer eventually landing on the fort's roof without making a sound. Fletcher dismounted and continued on foot while Tricktrail fell back to cover, leavening his rider on his own.

An open window granted the nimble archer entry into what was once the captain's quarters, and by first impressions served the same role among the thugs making it a likely spot for Intel. Fletcher carefully searched every drawer as quietly as possible. Most of the books seemed to be in order expecting for a journal left open on the desk. He skimmed the page and to his surprise found multiple mentions of the words "Prisoner," "Deal," "Dragon," and a man by the name of "Sir Gervais"

_Now we're onto something! _Fletcher thought as he stole the book and retreated to the roof again to read it.

"_Hey journal, sorry I haven't written in a while, today's been quite profitable to say the least._

_You see me and the boys caught sight of a noble casually riding on horse back without an armed escort so we set up an ambush in the usual spot. When we held him up he offered us a deal. We help him take the throne and we'll get freedom to do as we please._

_Turns out that the king and his little girl are falling for the big "Dragon Rider Movement" up north and are considering annexing the kingdom to them. Lord Gervais explained that if that happened nothing would b the same at all. For example the fact that those pointy eared pale skins would receive rights and citizenship equal to man while us strong folk would be hunted down like dirty dogs and fed to those vile beasts._

_So Lord Gervais purposed a plan that sounded so crazy, it can work. Not to mention it would be quite profitable for us. Somehow the lord had successfully hired some dragon trappers to his cause, and they would play a key role in the events to come. Lord Gervais has informed me that the Princess would be touring the area by carriage with his men supposed to be guarding her next week and he needed us to provide an excuse to leave her undefended. I haven't been told the rest of the plan yet but he promised lots of gold and the boys are itching for a fight."_

Treachery, figures. It would explain the motive behind the events as well as how dragons were involved. They were captured by a splinter group of trappers left over from Drago's army. Turning the page Fletcher continued to read exposing the plot.

"_Wow that has to be one of the easiest heists I've ever been on, just showed up and banged our swords and shields together to draw the guards away from the carriage as it escaped. Once it was out of eyesight the guards stopped fighting and called a truce while bringing us quite the peace offering._

_When we got to the fort Lord Gervais gave us we found him and his fake dragon riders with their bratty prisoner. He told us that their original method of transporting the princess wasn't ready yet so he needed a place to keep her out of sight and quiet for the night while he prepared the backup. I told him it would cost him but he gladly paid on the condition she remained unharmed. I told Hudde and Derric to throw her in the dungeon for the night and see how she liked the dark._

_I went down afterwards and went to "talk" to her myself after dinner. By that I mean I sat there and insulted her and her father while occasionally kicking dirt on her but I'll admit the Princess got a stronger will then I expected. Well her daddy ain't gonna help her any more."_

Fletcher couldn't help but smile, not only was this perfect evidence for what happened; it also showed how well appearances could fool the untrained eye.

"_Well this morning the boys and I bid farewell to our prisoner Princess Tiffania as she was tied, gagged, and buried under hay in a simple wagon. And gave a warm welcome to our payments for the deal in gold, silver, and some of the finest steeds available. However Lord Gervais stated he may further require our aid, and if so would be rewarded generously. So we just had quite the party today until we received a letter with new orders. Without his "Dragon Riders" in his employ anymore, the man needed us to make sure nothing went wrong by staking out in the cities and farms and ending any would be heroes or tattletales._

_So I split the boys into teams and gave them different tasks, Derric didn't like his so I changed it to falling in the mine; he never said anything after that._

_So early that afternoon Ranald and his boys came back with a new prisoner in the form of the elven farm maid by the name of Nerin. Cute and all, but the pale skin somehow saw what really happened and knows where the Princess was taken and tried to tell people in town._

_Fortunately, as these words came from the mouth of an elf no one paid her any attention making it all the more easily to take her prisoner. I put her in the dungeon as her skills as a maid might do us well, a little female cooking and service would do the boys good."_

Another prisoner? Better get her out too.

"_That maid proved to be rebellious, having escaped the moment her guard looked the other way while in the galley but we soon caught her again thanks to our horses and threw her back in her cell. A few more hours in her cage and she'd accept her new life, at least that's what we thought. She kept trying to escape and we'd always get her, lock her up, and starve her but it wasn't until she had her own bounty on her head for not paying her taxes and neglecting her farm that she submitted. Gods I love our society!_

_Now the elf does her chores without question and no longer tries to escape or resist but we still keep her in her cell because even among fellow outlaws, she's still an inferior being, an animal that needs to be caged. . ."_

Enough, the journal already told Fletcher what he wanted to know and how to proceed. The elf in the cells below knew were he needed to go. Whistling Fletcher summoned his dragon and secured the evidence in the saddlebag before scaling down the back of the fortress, again using an open window to achieve entry. . .

**Note to any baddies out there: if you talked or written anything down that can be used as evidence, you're already finished, Fletcher just hasn't had time to secure it yet.**

**On a darker note now you know how elves are treated here, this would be great reference for whenever I get the RP going so you my fellow riders can help end it.**


	25. Foreign Friend

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-A Foreign Friend-**

Cold, dark, stuffy, and damp. Those four words described what Nerin's world had become ever since being captured by these dirty men. While on one hand her situation was not as worse as it could be since she still had her life but at this point she wished she didn't.

She already lost count of days she was trapped here, but it already felt like a lifetime ago when she last saw the open sky. It was the same thing every day now, get up, cook for the bandits, clean for the bandits, constantly tell them how thankful she was to them and then spend her night locked up and abandoned with only some old hay and the company of an occasional rat for comfort. If she did everything enough to please her captors they'd let her eat in her cell, if not or just to remind her who's in charge they would withhold her food.

It was a lowly and shameful existence, and she was now stuck with it as punishment for being brave and telling the truth. She should have known better then to hope that someone would believe her; after all, she was an elf.

"You done yet pale skin?" One of the bandits sneered, snapping her back to reality as she scrubbed vigorously on the stain on the floor but to no effect.

"I'm trying sir, but I need some soap or something to remove the stain better." Nerin replied immediately, knowing full well that is was pointless to tell the truth.

"No you're not," A different bandit slurred as he drank another tankard of mead. He was short and chubby when compared to the other men only coming up to their shoulders but his iron armor and hammer made him just as dangerous if he was sober.

"What's our servant doing up at this hour?" The head bandit yelled as he walked in making Nerin all the more nervous. He was dressed in fancy clothes he no doubt looted off the bodies of an unfortunate noble and had an evil yet civil personality. She was scared of him more then the other bandits because he used her to "practice his ways for ransoming damsels" better known as tying her up and watching her try to escape.

"Ah, Dung for brains here spilled his drink so I got the elf out to clean it up." The first bandit explained referring to the short one.

"Alright," the head bandit approved as he grabbed Nerin by her arm and pulled her up and into him. She shuddered uncomfortable with the closeness. "But Harriet and his boys haven't come back yet, starting to wonder if someone or something didn't get 'em so were gonna be on the defensive tonight."

Nerin couldn't help shed a silent tear as she felt her hands pulled behind her and the tightening of rope that followed as the men continued their conversation. The shorter bandit finished his tankard and dropped the empty cup and grabbed the rest of the bottle instead leaning back to take a big drink when an arrow from down the hall shattered the glass bottle and she screamed. The arrow continued and impaled itself deeply into the first bandit's chest dropping him instantly.

A hooded figure jumped out of the dark hallway and tackled the shorter bandit before doing something to the drunken man's leg, leaving him unable to stand. Nerin tried to run to the stranger but was pulled back by the last man and froze when she felt the cold steel of his knife against her neck.

"Stay back or I'll do it!" The lead bandit threatened and to her surprise, the intruder obeyed showing concern for her life unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

Slowly they began to circle around the room waiting for an opportunity or advantage until more bandits came running in with weapons drawn. The intruder stopped in front of a window and allowed himself to be surrounded before dropping to the ground as a bolt of fire streaked through the window and impacted the tightly crowded brigands. The intruder disappeared during the brief moment of panic and hid in the rafters above everyone's heads. Dropping down behind the leader and his hostage but waited for just the right moment to take him down.

One moment Nerin feels the knife leave her throat as the bandit raised it as he yelled at his men, the next she's jerked back and falls to the floor turning around just in time to see the intruder push the lead bandit out of the closest window, yelling as he fell.

"Let's get you out of here." The intruder commented as he helped her to her feet, and the immediate change in touch did not go unnoticed: Hasty but not cruel or uncaring. Next her rescuer threw something into the room that exploded into lots of smoke covering their escape through the door.

Nerin fought to stay awake as they ran, but the stresses took their toll on her and she fell, her mind and vision blurred from exhaustion. Everything was numb and unresponsive but she was able to still hold on, as one thought crossed her mind: She was being moved by someone else.

And then the last of her strength gave out and she fainted, her fate uncertain. . .

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

Slowly Nerin stirred from her sleep and immediately two details alerted her to change: She was warm, and she was comfortable. Each an experience she lived without as the servant, and never had both on the farm at the same time. The elf laid there pretending to stay asleep while trying to listen and get an idea of her new situation.

She could here bird songs and running water in the distance as the smell of trees and fresh air flooded her sense of smell only adding to her curiosity. Unsatisfied with such little detail, Nerin finally opened her eyes and pushed herself up to a sitting position. The blanket of deer fur that had kept her warm overnight fell onto her lap as sunlight temporary blinded her, pure unobstructed sunlight.

As her eyes adjusted, she looked around the small campsite noticing the used campfire under a split of meat and the lean to she had slept under and was surrounded by trees and grass. Try as she might she couldn't remember exactly what happened the night before at the moment, but once she's fully woken up that shouldn't be a problem.

And then she saw him sleeping in a nearby tree, Leather armor, dark green cloak and hood, quiver and bow, everything. It was familiar but why?

His armor was mostly brown and a snug fit, with numerous pouches and what she could only describe as some sort of padding was visible all over and appeared to be so well crafted it had no seams. Only people with a lot of money could purchase such fine clothing so he must be rich.

On the other hand however, his build and unshaven face were contradictory to what someone with that kind of money would look like, not to mention he must have found sleeping in a tree comfortable as he didn't seem to be bothered at all by the hard wood.

"Hey," He spoke as he revealed he was faking sleep as well, Nerin gasped as she looked down at her feet in shame. It was rude for a human to stare; it was a crime for an elf. She expected to be hit or some other form of punishment when he dropped down and walked over to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe." The man spoke softly, as he slowly pulled her into a firm comfort giving hug. That's when she broke into tears, all her hardships all her pains, all her lost hope drained out as she wept in the stranger's arms because he had shown her something no one else had at all.

Care, someone cared for her. . .

But little did she know, she had only seen a mere sample of what the young man holding her planned to show her and teach her. . .


	26. Finding her Freedom

**-ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS-**

**-Finding Her Freedom-**

It took a few days for Nerin to adapt to traveling and her new freedom, and it was an experience she didn't want to forget as the three journeyed to their objective. During the long treks Fletcher had told her many of the same things he told Alpha when they first met, but expanded to include the Dragon Rider Corps.

To say so much rich knowledge was overwhelming to Nerin at first would be an understatement, but Fletcher took time, and helped to open up the knowledge for the world to her.

The elven farm girl was amazed at how little she knew about the different cultures, how much of the world had been withheld from her. On one hand the revelation excited her, and she couldn't help but dream of these far off places and people. On the other, it made her feel small and worthless.

Her whole life until a few nights ago she had one purpose which was to work on a farm and grow crops for her Handler and maintain his fields as well as pay taxes for the land she worked on. No questions asked, she wasn't supposed to have an opinion or rights. If she failed to meet her handler's quota or pay taxes for any reason such as a bad harvest or in her case being held captive against her will, she became an outlaw for several crimes.

These crimes were unfounded, ranging to Tax evasion to practicing Witchcraft and treachery, but at that point her true innocence didn't matter. As far as the law's concerned, she had two hands and if their not working and reaching quotas, then her handler is losing profits still having to supply her food while not getting anything in return, like a cow who can't give milk anymore, it was just cheaper and simpler to put a price on her head and get a replacement.

That's why most of her childhood, her parents loved her with all their hearts but their handler called her "Worth no more then a cow, no, a cow is protected by law more then elves like you." The words had haunted her for years, whispering in her mind in her most private moments.

And now she is free, but more importantly, she's being treated as an equal by a young man she hardly knows, but already trusts with her life. Gods what was she thinking? That sounds like something ripped out of some bard's romantic tale.

But are such similarities a bad thing?

**-On the Backs of Dragons-**

"Ah, Customers!" The merchant greeted as the pair entered the trading post while Tricktrail hid outside to avoid a panic. "What might I interest you two in? Food? Tools? Or are you looking for anything specific?"

"Maybe later," Fletcher replied, "But first I'd like to sell a few things." The Oakhood sold what became of the last deer he hunted excluding its hide and some meat that he already turned into jerky. The leftover meat alone was valuable, and the antlers would make excellent cheap ivory as other parts would fetch quite a bit of value to various healers and potion breweries as ingredients.

Now with gold, Fletcher browsed what the trading post had to offer, and almost left when a glint caught his eye. Hidden in a corner behind a self was an old barrel holding some various tools like a shovel and rake but in the back Fletcher spotted a worn mage's staff. The handle was made of wood and definitely showed signs of prolonged use as the paint was faded, and while the staff's conduit was nearly depleted he could see it would last a few more uses, so he pulled it out of the barrel and took it to the merchant.

"Alright, you interested in buying your elf a staff?" The merchant asked,

"No, I'm buying my companion a staff." Fletcher corrected, "60 gold."

The merchant paused for a moment, caught off guard by the statement but soon grinned, "Good to know not everyone has the same views on elves," He commented, "The wizard who sold me that also sold me a spell tome let me find it and I'll throw it in for free."

"Deal." Fletcher agreed, truth be told he only came here to sell the deer so it didn't weigh them down, not to buy anything but getting Nerin a staff would give her something to focus and improve on, just so she doesn't feel like dead weight.

The spell tome was a lot newer then the staff, its front cover imbedded with the conduit in the center, fancy when compared to the cheap wooden staff. Nerin watched with growing excitement, watching the transaction with the same fascination a dragon hatchling would a snack.

Once the gold had traded hands, Fletcher gestured to her to collect her new possessions. She didn't waste any time doing so earning a pleased chuckle from both the Oakhood and the merchant.

Once the two were out of sight and on their way again with Tricktrail, Fletcher stopped at a clearing so Nerin could test her magic for the first time in her life.

To their luck, the previous owner of the tome had written additional notes about casting on the inside of the cover, explaining the basics and materials needed to cast.

As you may or may not already know, elves have an organ in their bodies known as the Magicka, the source of an elf's magical energy. This is why normal humans can't use magic, they lack Magickas.

However, the energy by itself is useless to the Elf unless they have a conduit in their possession to channel it through, however conduits are fragile in nature and it takes little to break them with physical force. Different methods to counter this include sealing the conduit inside another object such as a staff or gemstone which can lead to different effects.

Different casting items may be designed to encourage a certain type and form of magic or last longer depending on the caster but there are no direct guarantees without trying and finding what works best for you.

With a deep breath Nerin clutched the tome tightly against her chest and tried to picture something, anything as she closed her eyes and waved her hand in front of her, she heard a slight hum, soon followed by Fletcher's chuckle. She peeked her eye open, and soon stared at what manifested in front of her.

It was a barrier that looked as thin and fragile as glass but moved around like flowing water, Fletcher walked up and knocked on the surface causing ripples to form.

"That's a ward," Fletcher explained, "I've seen them used before, they can absorb any fire or magical attacks without problem and can serve as a shield against weapons with enough practice."

"What can the staff do?" Nerin wondered out loud, a huge joyful grin between her ears.

"I don't know but I'd think a target could help you," Fletcher admitted, "I've seen it help others in the past."

Soon Nerin casted with the staff at an apple in the clearing and a magical tether extended from the tip of the staff and grabbed the red fruit before bringing it to Nerin. While she couldn't put her own weight on the tether it was perfect for retrieving or grabbing objects from long distances.

Convinced she had found her true calling in life, magic, Nerin decided to continue on her quest. Once it was finished she'd find herself a real teacher to help her explore her abilities but first: Fort Azgul

**Pop quiz! What do you think the best dragon for Nerin would be? Tell me your answer in a review!**

**PS: Thanks for over 100 faves, that means a lot to me and I don't know if I can keep the chapters coming and keep up with all of you!**


End file.
